


Hood Night

by Psy456



Series: A Shared Lifetime - Written Order (Preferred) [6]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Shameless Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: Chloe has been teasing Beca all day and with the addition of alcohol, what happens is not her fault.... Right?





	Hood Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'They Had Time' and is set on Hood Night in Beca's sophomore year. Takes place about 6 months before 'Getting Even.'
> 
> Thanks as always to my amazing Beta.
> 
> Note that’s probably not needed: Totally consensual sleep secks ahead. Avert thine eyes if this offends thee. If not, in the words of Fat Amy… Thank you. Proceed.  
> Please don't be a Sonia Sotomayor. That [judgy bitch](https://gph.is/2J8FGse) ;).

~B~  
_Hood Night_

Her first mistake, Beca thought to herself, was the tight skirt Chloe had convinced her to wear.

Her second mistake was drinking _any_ of Amy’s ‘Aussie Surprise’ out of her obviously-magic-because-it-was-never-empty Solo cup.

Her third mistake, and one she couldn’t really be blamed for due to her own inebriation, was not paying attention to how many Chloe had downed as well, because it exponentially increased how ‘hands on’ Chloe was at any given moment.

Her fourth mistake, and the severity of these were climbing, was dancing with her girlfriend after mistakes two and three.

And fifth, though she supposed it was technically the first and the one that Beca was convinced would be the death of her, she had been turned on all fucking day thanks to her girlfriend. And with the addition of mistakes one through four, she felt like her entire body was on fire.

 

~B~  
_One Week Earlier_

All week Beca had been anticipating Friday night as it would be her first Hood Night as Co-Captain. During auditions the week before, they had only chosen one girl, even though they had lost both Aubrey and Denise to graduation.

Even though the Bellas had made history (a capella, at least) by winning last year, there wasn’t a crowd of women rushing to audition for them. So while the number to choose from had been small, Beca hadn’t minded. She was excited for the chance to really lead, but she was still nervous as hell. All she really wanted was this year to go smoother than the last and, okay… Maybe in her heart of hearts she _really_ wanted to win for the second year in a row. But the thought of trying to train a bunch of new girls as well as plan their sets stressed her out. Just a little bit, even though she knew she _could_.

The folders in the ‘no’ pile in front of Beca had been growing all afternoon and they had all slowly been losing hope that they would find _any_ new Bellas. Florencia ‘Flo’ Fuentes had been their last chance to add some new blood. Flo had not only impressed them with her amazing voice, but they all jumped in their seats as she suddenly flipped from one side of the stage to the other. After a short whispered conversation while Flo left and the next singer stepped forward, Chloe put Flo’s folder in front of her, their designated ‘yes’ area, which had remained empty until then.

After a unanimous discussion later that night, Beca had insisted they warn their new Bella, much like Chloe had done for her the year before, what Hood Night entailed. Traditions were all fine and dandy but she put her foot down. “I am not getting maced because we didn’t warn someone.” Chloe just patted her arm and said she’d take care of it.

The week had gone by quickly, filled with classes and semi-mandatory Bella workouts. Beca and Chloe had insisted on them at least twice a week once they were all back on campus at the start of the year. Without any actual sets to rehearse they needed to keep up the one rule that Aubrey had managed to drill into them: Cardio.

 

~B~  
_Morning Of_

When Beca woke up that Friday morning, she was on her back and naked from the waist down. The oversized jersey she had worn to bed was undone and pushed away from her chest. Her legs were spread, pushed up and almost flat on the bed and Chloe’s name was already spilling from her lips.

Before she could even open her eyes, her body was already arching with Chloe’s lips wrapped around her clit and her hand three fingers deep and swirling slowly to ease Beca through the orgasm that had woken her.

Beca finally managed to open one eye and look down the length of her body. She moaned Chloe’s name again as she found her lover looking back up at her, eyes a darker blue, pupils blown wide. She still wasn’t quite awake as her hands slipped down through sleep tossed red locks as aftershocks coursed through her. Beca tilted her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes; all she could do was hold on as her hips rolled under Chloe’s loving attentions.  Her eyes popped open again and she whimpered when she felt Chloe’s mouth and hand pull away from her. She inhaled sharply when Chloe stared down at her, lifting her hand to lick her fingers clean as her eyes twinkled, obviously mischievously pleased with herself.

Beca was trying to gain control of her limbs, still not fully awake, as Chloe crawled her way up Beca’s body. But when she felt Chloe’s lips on hers, tongue already sliding out to touch her own, Beca found she was able to pull Chloe closer. She parted her lips and tasted herself as Chloe’s tongue licked lazily inside. Her naked body pressed tightly against Beca, who twitched as her center came in contact with Chloe’s toned belly.

After several minutes Chloe pulled back and placed soft kisses all over Beca’s face. “Good morning.”

Beca chuckled. “I’ll say.” She stretched and ran her nails over Chloe’s back. She loved nothing more than feeling Chloe lying on top of her, her soft skin warm from sleep. “I think I now fully grasp what you mean about surprise morning sex.”

“It’s aca-awesome, right?” Chloe’s eyes crinkled at the corner with her grin as she wiggled lower so she could rest her head on Beca’s shoulder and let her body go limp.

Beca said loftily, “If I used such phrases, I might agree.”  She flinched as Chloe turned her head and bit Beca’s collarbone. “Hey, is that any way to treat someone who brought one of your fantasies to life?” She felt Chloe’s lips press against the same spot before snuggling down once more.

Beca shifted a little under Chloe’s weight. ‘ _Yeah, I definitely could get used to surprise morning sex.’_

/

_During the summer, while at some shady motel at the Oregon Coast, Chloe had been straddling Beca’s hips and giving one of her Olympic gold medal worthy, all naked massages as Beca lay on her stomach. Their conversation had turned to fantasies where Beca had confessed that one of hers was to make love to Chloe in the DJ booth at the radio station during one of her night shifts. Even though she hadn’t really given a lot of details, her cheeks burned and she buried her face in the pillow when she’d finished but Chloe had only hummed thoughtfully as Beca continued to ramble._

_“But I mean, like. It won’t ever happen. ‘Cause you know, public place. All those windows. And like… dude. No.” Beca kind of wished she’d never said anything because now the image of Chloe in the office chair wouldn’t leave her mind. “Ok, now you go so I don’t die of embarrassment.”_

_Chloe had just hummed again as she lowered herself to lay across Beca’s back, knees still on either side of her thighs. She rested her cheek on Beca’s shoulder blade and exhaled almost dreamily. “Surprise morning sex.”_

_“What?” Beca turned her head but was only able to see red hair._

_“Surprise morning sex.” Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca’s shoulder. “Like… a few weeks ago. When you told me that I’d been moaning in my sleep?”_

_Beca chuckled, shaking them both. “Yep.” She’d buffed her nails on her shirt and said she must be good even in Chloe’s dreams. Chloe had merely pounced on Beca and tickled her until Beca had flipped them over and pinned her to the bed. What followed had made them late for their planned trip to Cannon Beach because they filmed ‘The Goonies’ there and that was one movie that Beca had loved as a kid._

_“Part of me wished you’d just… slipped under the covers.” Beca stilled beneath her, listening intently. “Pulled down whatever I’d been sleeping in that day.” Chloe moved so her mouth was against Beca’s ear. “Slipped your fingers down and against me, to see if I was wet.”_

_And when Chloe ground herself against Beca’s ass, Beca felt that yes, Chloe was **definitely** wet thinking about it._

_“Which, as you already know, I was. Because I **had** been dreaming of you and baby, you were so good.” Chloe’s soft voice coiled through Beca’s body. “Then you’d push my legs apart and slowly use your mouth and fingers to work me up, but not wake me up.” Chloe sighed softly in Beca’s ear. “And you wouldn’t stop until I’m finally woken up by my orgasm and screaming your name.” She started to rock against Beca. _

_Equally completely mortified and totally turned on, Beca was forced to clear her throat before she could speak. “Oh. Right. **That** surprise morning sex.”_

_Chloe nodded against her shoulder, her entire body sliding against Beca’s now. “Mmhmm.” Her voice trembled slightly as she moved.  “Actually… You don’t even have to wait for me to dream about you.”_

_“I don’t?” Beca’s hand went back to Chloe’s hip and she patted once before pushing slightly. Chloe stopped and lifted herself up until Beca rolled to her back and Chloe settled between her thighs. They both sighed as Beca wrapped her arms and legs around Chloe’s body as she lowered herself back down and started her slow thrusting again._

_“Nope. You can wake me up with morning sex whenever you want. I won’t mind.” Chloe slid her nose across Beca’s cheek until their lips were lined up._

_Beca smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. And, uh… that…” She cleared her throat. “I mean, the same goes for me. That sounds. Nice.”_

_“Yeah?” Chloe’s nose rubbed lightly against hers._

_Beca nodded. “Yeah.” She lifted her head and closed the distance between them, sliding her tongue along Chloe’s lips until Chloe let her in._

_There wasn’t a whole lot of talking the rest of the night and Beca slipped into sleep with the comforting weight of Chloe sprawled across her back._

/

After that Beca would occasionally wake up Chloe with ‘surprise sex’ and while she thought that had been pretty freaking awesome,  it wasn’t until now that she fully understood what all the fuss was about to be on the receiving side of Chloe’s fantasy.

They lay there long enough that Beca had almost drifted off again when Chloe’s phone went off. Beca groaned as she recognized it as Chloe’s last ditch “get your ass out of bed” alarm at 7:15 that meant she should have been in the shower five minutes ago. Chloe slid off Beca and out of bed and Beca whimpered as she rolled over to her stomach, grabbing Chloe’s pillow and hugging it.

Beca put on her most pathetic voice. “Do you gotta go?” A sharp smack on the ass caused her to squawk and flip back over. She sat up and pushed herself to the far side of the bed, Chloe’s pillow clutched in front of her protectively. “Dude!”

Chloe finished pulling on her robe and slung a towel over her shoulder. “Sorry, Becs. Your butt was just so cute I couldn’t resist.” She knelt back on the bed. “I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Beca kept the pillow between them. “I’ll even kiss it and make it better…”

Beca ignored the sting she could still feel and leaned forward, drawn as always to Chloe like a bee to honey. “I’ll make you keep that promise, Beale.” She rose to her knees and wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe. “Guess we can’t all have arranged our schedules to have most of Friday morning off.” Chloe hummed and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before hopping back off the bed. She grabbed her shower tote and hurried down the stairs.

Beca huffed and laid back down, once more on her stomach with her face nuzzled into Chloe’s pillow. She let herself drift, only vaguely aware of when Chloe came back into the room. She was content to listen as Chloe moved around getting dressed and putting on her makeup.

Before Chloe left for class, Beca felt her pull the sheet up, tucking Beca in. A kiss was pressed to her temple as Chloe whispered, “See you for lunch. Love you.”

 

~B~

When Beca woke up the second time it was because her stomach had tired of waiting for her and was trying to gnaw its way out and take itself to the kitchen. A glance at the clock told her it was 9:30 and while lunch was still hours away, she had a class in just over an hour. She rolled over to her back and stretched all her limbs out like a starfish. She laid there until her stomach growled again and she decided she didn’t like staying in bed when she wasn’t asleep and Chloe wasn’t around.

Dragging herself out of bed she pulled on the underwear she’d gone to sleep in, which had been tossed to the floor by Chloe at some point, and grabbed the sweats she’d shed before crawling into bed last night. Turning, she made it halfway down her stairs before she remembered her shirt was unbuttoned and trudged back up. She debated the effort it would take to button it again and finally shrugged it from her shoulders before she grabbed one of Chloe’s discarded Barden sweatshirts and pulled it over her head.

Stumbling down to the first floor, Beca yawned her way into the kitchen and went right to the coffee pot. “Oh thank god,” she breathed, when it was still half full. She reached into the cabinet to grab a mug and filled it to almost overflowing. She turned around when she’d taken her first couple sips, only then able to fully open her eyes.

Ashley and Stacie were watching her from around the center island, smiling at her.

“What?” Beca looked down to make sure she had actually gotten dressed and not dreamed it.

Ashley went back to her cereal with a smirk. “Morning, Beca.”

“Good morning.” Beca’s brow quirked and looked over as Stacie snorted. “What?” She asked again, annoyance creeping in.

“Sounds like you’re having a _great_ morning.” Stacie took a drink of her own coffee, her green eyes peering at Beca over the rim of her mug.

Beca flushed. “Dude. Shut up.” She set her coffee on the counter and reached for a bowl and the box of Lucky Charms on the table by Ashley.

“I wish we’d realized that your stairs would act as a megaphone, is all.” Stacie shrugged.

Beca almost dropped the box of cereal she was pouring into her bowl. “What?!”

“I mean, we knew you guys would go at it like rabbits, which is why no one fought me for the single under yours.” She grinned as Beca felt increasingly flustered and could only stare at her. “I’m the least bothered by hearing people have sex.”

Ashley backhanded Stacie’s arm, then looked over. “It wasn’t as bad as she’s making it sound.”

Stacie arched a brow. “ ** _I_** wasn’t the one making the sounds.”

Beca resolutely turned away and opened the fridge for the milk.

Stacie sighed over dramatically. “It’s just… Certain notes seem to be… amplified.”

Even though she wasn’t looking, Beca could feel Stacie’s eyes on her as she carefully added the milk to her bowl and put it away. She knew Stacie wasn’t done, could practically feel it coming. ‘ _Poor choice of words, Beca_.’ Turning back, she braced her hands against the counter and met Stacie’s eyes.

“And it sounded like Chloe had you hitting _alllll_ the right notes this morning.” The leer Stacie gave her should be illegal, banned from the house AND all 50 states. Immediately.

Beca pulled the tattered shreds of her dignity over her like armor. “Jealousy doesn’t look pretty on you, Stacie.” She took her bowl to the table against the back wall.

Ashley almost spit her breakfast all over the kitchen as she tried not to laugh.

Stacie raised one elegant hand and drew an invisible line down through the air. “Nice one, Mitchell. One for your side.” She finished her coffee and set her mug in the sink. “Guess that means you get to do the dishes.” Then she was gone.

“Hey, that’s not the way… winning… works.” Beca gave up as she heard the front door open and close. She watched Ashley take her bowl to the sink. “I’ll wash yours too, Ash, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Beca. And, uh… hope the rest of your day is as good as your morning.” And Ashley was gone before Beca could think of a comeback.

Beca finished her breakfast and took her dishes over to the sink. She filled one half of their split sink and began to wash everything on autopilot. On the surface, she was thinking of the class she had in much less than an hour and how she better get a move on. She was thinking of the standing lunch date she had with Chloe after her last lab got out at 12:45 and the pre-gaming mini party the Bellas planned at 6:30 before Beca and Chloe, as captains, would go ‘kidnap’ their new Bella. Draining the sink, she set the dishes on the rack to dry before she went upstairs to get ready for class.

Under all that, however, her body was remembering waking up for the first time.

When she actively let her thoughts touch on it, in the _shower_ of all places, it was with a bit of confusion. She knew she had gotten off as that was what woke her up, but since she didn’t really _remember_ it, her brain insisted on bringing up images of Chloe looking up from between her legs. As she soaped her body, her mind filled in how Chloe’s fingers felt running over her skin. How they felt inside her. Beca let her hands linger for a moment between her legs, the memory of Chloe’s mouth suddenly sharp and clear before she shook her head to try and clear her thoughts.

‘ _You don’t have time for self-love this morning. You’re already running late for a class that’s across campus_.’ She forced herself to turn the water more toward the cold side as she dunked her head under, rinsing off her conditioner.

She finished her shower quickly, refusing to acknowledge the thoughts that kept peeking around the edges as she headed back to her room to get dressed. She kept her brain busy with thinking of ways to try and remix impossible songs as she let herself out, waving goodbye to Jessica in the living room, and started across campus. By the time she got to class, she’d realized that it was a lost cause and resigned herself to the incomplete replay of her wake-up that was on a loop.

She’d just have to try and convince Chloe to give her a repeat performance when she got home.

 

~B~

Class was a disaster. After sneaking in fifteen minutes late, Beca had no idea what had even been discussed, much less what the reading was that the teacher gave out at the end. She’d have to text someone tomorrow to find out anything important or if there was homework for the weekend.

She had just finished packing everything into her bag and pulling her headphones over her ears when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She unlocked it, idly noting that Chloe’s lab would be out in ten minutes and smiled. Until she read the message.

 

 **Luke:  
** _Becky, need you to come in today. Chris isn’t able to make it. 2-5:30, you’ll still be out in time for your flight attendant party._

 

Beca groaned and closed her message app in annoyance. ‘ _Of course the day they would actually NEED the backup plan, it’s today and **I’m** the backup. Why couldn’t this have been Jesse’s day, damnit._’ Beca brought up her music and quickly flipped through to her ‘pissed off’ playlist. Setting it to random, she shoved her phone back in her pocket. The EDM beats kept her brain too occupied to focus on what she was angry about; by the time she reached the café where she was meeting Chloe, she’d finished shoving it all down into a mental box and jumped on the lid to close it tight.

Stopping her music as she stepped in, she saw Chloe sitting at their usual spot already with drinks and a plastic order number propped at the edge of the table. Beca headed over, smiling for the first time since she’d left the house. It never failed, Chloe always made her feel better, especially the way her eyes lit up when she saw Beca coming toward her.

“Hope you don’t mind that I ordered your usual. They’re busy today.” Chloe smiled at her as Beca shook her head and leaned down to kiss her. “How was class?”

Beca groaned and rolled her eyes as she slung her bag off her shoulder and slid into the booth across from Chloe. She took her headphones off and shoved them in her bag angrily.

“That good, huh?” Chloe reached over and pulled Beca’s hand over the table. “Sorry it was rough.” She kissed Beca’s knuckles.

Beca flushed. “I mean, the class wasn’t…. I mean… it…” She blew out a breath and muttered, “Idon’treallyknowwhathappenedduringclasstoday?”

Chloe paused for only a second, already well versed in Beca-speak, and her brow furrowed. “Why not? What happened?” She stroked her fingers along Beca’s palm soothingly.

“I couldn’t pay attention.” Beca shifted in her seat. “I, uh, was thinking about this morning.”

Chloe’s grin slowly widened. “Oh? Then why are you so cranky? I thought it went rather well myself.”

“You were amazing.” Beca shivered slightly as the memory floated down her spine. “As always.” She smiled as Chloe preened a little. “In fact, I was kind of hoping I could convince you to take a little nap today so I could return the favor.” Beca slowly licked her lips as Chloe’s eyes dropped to them and darkened just a little.

“I think that could be arranged.” She slid her fingers up to Beca’s wrist, smiling as she felt the increase in Beca’s pulse at her promise.

Beca could feel the pout creeping over her face. “Except now… Now I have to go to the stupid radio station in a stupid hour because stupid Chris called out and I’m the stupid on-call for when stupid shit happens today.”

“Aw, Becs.” Chloe got up and slid in next to Beca, who shifted over to make room. She placed her left hand on Beca’s thigh and leaned closer. “Little worked up, are you?” Beca could only nod, feeling like the world’s biggest idiot. “Maybe think of it as building anticipation?” Her hand moved to rest on Beca’s inner thigh.

Beca’s eyes wanted to close at even that simple touch, but she kept them open. “If I build any more ‘anticipation’ today, I’m going to spontaneously combust.” Beca put her hand over Chloe’s as she felt it start to slide higher. “I think my brain is super confused because it only caught the mind blowing finale, and my body keeps reliving the highlights.”

Chloe’s eyes sparkled as she said teasingly, “Mind blowing?”

“Whatever, stop fishing for compliments. You know I melt in your hands.”

Chloe’s voice was dreamy. “And in my mouth.” A blissful smile spread over her face even as heat flooded Beca’s system.

“OK! That’s - Oh, look. Food’s here!” Beca had never been so happy to see a waiter in her life though her leg was cold when Chloe pulled her hand away. Beca smiled her thanks as the giant club sandwich was set in front of her. Beca almost never got anything but the club with a side of fries so Chloe could sneak them off her plate. Today Chloe had opted for her second favorite, a large bowl of chicken noodle soup and a side salad that she liberally applied her Italian dressing to.

Beca spoke through the bite she’d just taken. “Have some lettuce, with your dressing, why don’t you?”

Chloe shoulder bumped her. “Shut up, eat your lunch and stop worrying about mine.”

Suddenly Chloe perked up in her seat, turning to put her hand on Beca’s arm. “Hey, Becs?” Her voice had an undercurrent of excitement.

Beca picked up a fry from her plate and looked over as she brought it to her mouth. “Hm?”

“Isn’t Chris the **_DJ_** today?” Chloe’s hand tightened on Beca’s arm.

Beca froze, her teeth just starting to bite down, so when her hand dropped in realization of what Chloe meant, the fry remained sticking out of her mouth. Chloe’s eyes were shining like stars when she leaned forward and took the end her mouth. Letting her lips press against Beca’s for a few seconds, she finally bit down and leaned back, chewing her half as Beca absently did the same.

“Holy shit, Chlo. You’re right. There are freshmen stacking CDs today.” Beca’s eyes widened as her heart sped up a little. “Chloe... I am going to DJ. _During the day._ ” Beca’s mind started to whirl. “I don’t know what to play. Oh god, I haven’t planned anything. I don’t…” Chloe’s hand on her lips stopped her before she really got going.

“Beca. I know this is a huge deal and I’m so proud of you.” Chloe dropped her hand to Beca’s chin and forced Beca to look at her. “You don’t have to worry. Anything you play will be amazing. But, do you need to get anything from the house?”

Beca shook her head slightly, letting Chloe’s calming influence wash over her. “No. I have plenty on my laptop. Plus I’m sure there’s some sort of song list I’ll have to play, I won’t just be doing my stuff.” She swallowed nervously. “But maybe I can slip in a few…” But then she shook her body, trying to release some of the tension that had started building. “Ok, no. I can’t think about this right now. I won’t be able to eat the rest of my sandwich.”

“Remember, Bec.” Chloe dropped her hand and pressed a kiss into her shoulder. “Luke wants you to do it. He knows you can do it.” Her loving, confident smile further soothed Beca’s sudden nerves. “I’ve _always_ known you can do it.” She turned back to her bowl of soup and picked up her spoon.

Beca felt her gaze soften as she watched Chloe for a few seconds. “Yeah. You always believed in me.” Beca picked up her sandwich again. “You even fought Aubrey for the pleasure of my company.” She took a bite as Chloe tilted her head, watching her.

“Well. I fought Aubrey for your voice. Had I known what kind of pleasure your company would bring, I’d have slain a dragon.”

The slow rake of her eyes over Beca’s body made her feel like she might as well have been naked. It caused her to flush as her mind brought back the image of that morning, and the way Chloe’s eyes had looked up at her from between her legs. Her whole body clenched, forcing her to swallow before she choked or spit her food all over the table. Her mouth opened, but she had no comeback at the ready. So she took a drink of her soda to help get some moisture back in her mouth.

Chloe tipped a wink at her and Beca’s smile turned inexplicably shy. After that, they ate in comfortable silence, Chloe sneaking fries from Beca’s plate until she was full.

“Thanks for leaving me some this time, babe.” Beca drank the last of her soda.

“Yeah yeah.” Chloe propped her right elbow on the table, resting her hand on her palm as she looked at Beca. “What time are you free tonight?”

“5:30. Should be plenty of time to come back for the early party. I’ll stop and get a few pizzas to soak up the alcohol.”

Chloe nodded. “Not that we can drink. Can’t have the captains puking in the bushes as they get their newest Bella.”

Beca snorted. “No, can’t have that. But I’m not opposed to having a layer of pizza in me when things really get rolling.” She wasn’t prepared for Chloe to lean forward and whisper against her ear.

“I can think of other things you’re not opposed to having in you.”

Before Beca could do more than blink, Chloe had grabbed the check and slid out of the booth.

“You’re going to fucking kill me.” Beca pulled her bag after her as she stood up.

“Most of the words in that sentence are true.” Chloe kissed her on the cheek and twirled away to go pay.

Beca bit her lip and followed Chloe out. ‘ _I feel this day is about to get a whole lot longer_.’

 

~B~

Beca held Chloe’s hand as they walked to the radio station. Before the summer, she hadn’t really done it on campus – outside of the Bellas house or practice at least. She had never been ashamed of anything, more wanting only to keep it private and amongst their friends. But since she wanted to touch Chloe in some fashion, like _all_ _the time_ , it was something Beca had worked at getting past and the time they had spent together outside of school had made it even easier. So now she let herself sit in the quad with her head in Chloe’s lap or kiss her cheek when walking into the café. And kicked herself for all the time she’d wasted worrying about it at all.

‘ _Of course_ ,’ she mused to herself, ‘ _I never wanted to touch anyone like this before. Chloe’s always been the only exception to all my rules on personal space. I suppose it’s only natural that it took me a while to get over that.’_

“So, I’ve texted Flo and let her know that tonight’s the night and we’ll be there to ‘surprise’ her at 8.” Chloe shoulder bumped her. “You won’t have to worry about getting maced.”

“Thank you. I don’t even know why I’m even worrying about it.” Beca swung their hands a bit. “It’s stupid, right?” She looked at Chloe from the corner of her eyes, who only smiled.

“Maybe a little.” Beca scoffed and bumped back against Chloe’s shoulder, who stuck her tongue out before continuing. “But, really, it’s better to avoid any chances at misunderstandings.”

Beca nodded silently as she suddenly realized she should probably come up with a radio name. Like an official ‘DJ’ name that she’d use if she got any more shifts. She didn’t really bother with it during Spring Break, going by Mitchell for that week. But now, maybe, if Luke let her take on more shifts…

‘ _DJ… Bex. No, that’s crap. DJ Ink. No, that’s even more crap. DJ Satisfriction! Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me right now, stop thinking with your junk. DJ Midnight._ ’ She let that one turn in her mind for a little bit but decided to discard it as too common. ‘ _DJ Becs in Effects… yeah, no. No, don’t do that. That’s something Jesse would say.’_

Despite not having settled on her new identity, Beca felt her excitement grow the closer they got to the radio station and when they finally reached the door, she bounced forward to open it for Chloe. “After you, my love.”

Chloe’s surprised grin was blinding and she gave a small curtsey. “Why, thank you.”

Beca followed after, moving through the waiting area and nodding at Jeff sitting behind the desk. Chloe opened the door to the Studio, both of them ignoring the “Authorized Persons Only” on the door. Luke had never minded if Chloe stopped in to bring her food, or to hang for a few minutes between classes. Beca was sure it was so he could flirt with her girlfriend, but since she wasn’t worried, she just ignored him and took advantage of it.

As she passed through the stacks, she surreptitiously looked around and sighed in relief when she spotted both the new freshmen busily putting away CDs. She tried not to snicker when she noticed they kept sneaking glances at Chloe. Their names were Mark and Abe and they were basically interchangeable freshmen. Tall, skinny, blonde floppy hair, jeans and t-shirts. Today all she cared about was there was the requisite two. This had to mean that she was in fact going to DJ in the middle of a Friday afternoon, _during school hours_. Right?

“Chloe, looking radiant as always.” Luke said as he came out of the booth and turned down the volume in the room.

“Thanks, Luke.” Chloe waved back at him.

Beca held her breath as he looked at her. “You all ready to take over the booth, Becky?”

Trying not to look like she was ready to twitch out of her skin with excitement, she rolled her eyes at his continued use of the wrong name. She knew he did it now to just annoy her. “Yup. Is there anything different than when I did it over Spring Break?”

“Not much. The list of commercials and announcements is in the same spot and you have to do a few more off the top 40 list next to it. The requests won’t open up until Steve takes over after you, so you’re off the hook there.”

Beca nodded and stepped in to unpack her laptop. “Sure thing.” She tried for casual but was unsure if she succeeded. She started to hook up her laptop and noticed Chloe texting furiously on her phone just outside the booth.  Just as she was about to ask what was so important, Luke leaned back in.

“We’re queued up for the next ten minutes so you’ll just have to read the first commercial after you announce yourself and the rest of the times are listed with the text to say.” He turned around and walked away with one last “Have fun,” over his shoulder.

Chloe put away her phone and stepped in as Beca finished her setup and was glancing at the lists on the desk. Beca looked up when Luke said her name from out in the room. He had one hand on The Desk.

“Remember.” He left as she rolled her eyes again and nodded.

Chloe sat down in the equipment desk chair and Beca raised her eyebrow. “Chlo… I do realize that you can get away with a lot, but sitting in that chair might not be one of them if he comes back for any reason.” Chloe just twisted the chair slowly back and forth, her eyes never leaving Beca, who cleared her throat. “Uh. Who… Who were you texting earlier?” The way Chloe was looking at her was too similar to how she’d looked when Beca opened her eyes that morning.

“Oh, just the girls. See if anyone is home or somewhere they could tape the stream of your first daytime show.” Chloe tilted her head to one side, as if she was sizing Beca up. “So, you never gave me details.”

“What? I didn’t have any, I didn’t even realize that I was going to be DJing today, I thought I was just – “ but Chloe cut her off.

“Your sex-in-the-booth fantasy.”

Beca’s jaw popped open and she immediately flushed scarlet. “Oh my god.” She twisted her neck to see if anyone was in earshot, but she didn’t see Abe or Mark. She stepped over and closed the door, making sure the windows were also closed. “We are not talking about this right now,” she hissed, caught between arousal and embarrassment.

“I mean… Were we on the floor?” Chloe looked down briefly. “Because that seems uncomfortable.” She met Beca’s wide - and probably wild - eyes again. “And there’s so much stuff on the counters, and I think if we knocked anything off, we’d be killed in our sleep.”

“Dude!” Beca exhaled sharply, trying not to picture her most frequent daydream of Chloe in that very chair. But naked. And moaning. “We are **not** talking about this right now. I have,” her eyes flipped to the clock, “eight minutes before I’m live.”

Chloe continued to turn the chair from side to side. “So that leaves this chair. I gotta say, Becs, I’m kind of impressed.”

“Why?” The question popped out before she could stop it and she wished the floor would swallow her right now. Or they were back in their big comfy bed. Whichever.

“There are so many windows here. And the only thing with blinds on it is the door.” She smirked. “You exhibitionist you.”

“Oh my god.” Beca wished other words would come out of her mouth but she was afraid what they’d be, with ‘Yes, please’ or ‘Now is good for me’ at the top of the list. She swallowed heavily as Chloe leaned forward and grabbed Beca’s hand, tugging her to stand between Chloe’s knees.

“So, Becs.” Chloe ran her right hand up Beca’s thigh. “Who’s sitting in this chair.” Her fingers traced the skin just above the edge of Beca’s pants. “Me?” Moving higher, her nails skated over Beca’s ribs. “You?” Chloe’s fingertips brushed the underside of Beca’s breast while the hand still holding Beca’s kept her from darting away. Not that Beca was trying anymore. Chloe’s eyes did more to hold her in place than the grip of her fingers.

But when Chloe’s fingers began to edge under her bra, Beca jumped and looked out the windows frantically but the two freshmen were not in sight. “Chlo… I…” Chloe’s hand dropped back down to the buttons of Beca’s pants. “Holy fuck.”

“That’s the spirit.” Chloe’s fingers started to twist the top button before Beca’s hand clamped down on them.

“Dude, _no_. We can’t.” Beca’s brain was short circuiting and it took everything she had to not give in to her fantasy brought to life.

Chloe pouted. “But you made several of my dreams a reality.” She tightened her legs on either side of Beca’s. “The least I can do is return the favor.” She bit her lip as she looked up from under her lowered lashes.

Beca’s mouth opened and she blurted the first thing that popped into her brain. “Impressionable freshmen! Hiding… out there…” She waved their joined hands that weren’t pressed against her waist toward the window. “Out there. Somewhere… hiding in the stacks.”

Chloe shrugged one shoulder. “Everyone deserves a show, Bec. Think of what they could learn.” She eased the hand at Beca’s jeans free. “Besides, the only rule I know of is ‘no sex on The Desk.’” She slid her hand around Beca’s side. “There’s no mention of this chair.”

“Chloe. Please. I have... less than five minutes and I’d rather not do it panting into the mic.” It wasn’t an exaggeration; Beca couldn’t seem to get enough air in her lungs as barely restrained arousal danced along her skin.

“That would be an amazing debut and I’m willing to help the intro live anytime you need it.” When Beca’s eyes only widened, Chloe sighed. “I’m sure I’ll get it out of you sooner or later.” As she started to rise Beca tried to step back, but Chloe’s hands held her in place. “But until then…” Chloe slowly slid her entire body against Beca’s as she stood and Beca swallowed again at the feel of Chloe’s breasts sliding up her stomach. When Chloe’s face was even with Beca’s collarbone, she leaned forward and pressed her tongue to Beca’s skin. After the briefest hesitation, Chloe flattened her tongue and dragged it up the column of Beca’s throat. She didn’t stop until she nipped Beca’s earlobe between her teeth and they were flush against each other.

Beca let out a tiny hiss and then Chloe’s mouth was there, tongue slipping past parted lips to stroke against Beca’s. She whimpered into the kiss, her hands instinctively coming up and holding Chloe’s sides as she let Chloe slowly overwhelm all her senses until she pulled back enough to look Beca in the eyes. Beca blinked rapidly, trying to put together any other thought but getting naked; freshmen and broadcasts be damned.

But then Chloe nudged the chair back and she put a little distance between them, her smile turning from seductive to teasing in a heartbeat. “Oops.” And Beca had flashbacks to a shower duet and a falling bottle.

“Yeah, oops.” Beca took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Chloe moved closer again and hugged her tightly, warm against Beca’s suddenly overheated body.

“You’re going to do great today, Beca.” Chloe leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“Assuming I can put words together that make sense, which is highly questionable right now. Thanks for that.” Beca stepped past her, cautiously, to the chair as Chloe moved to the center of the room.

“I’ve faith in you.” Chloe said teasingly.

Once Beca was seated, she felt Chloe’s hands on her shoulders and felt calm wash through her as strong fingers massaged gently for a few seconds.

“I’m so proud of you, love.” She pressed a kiss to the side of Beca’s head.

“Thanks, Chloe.” Beca reached up and covered one of Chloe’s hands, wanting to say more but it was all tangled up in her throat. With a final squeeze, Chloe let go and stepped back, heading for the door.

Beca watched her, grateful that Chloe was there for her, even with the teasing that had made her body coil just a little tighter. It was so different than her lonely night shifts during Spring Break and there was comfort in knowing that Chloe would be waiting at home for her. She’d have said Chloe had been her rock from the start, but that wasn’t strong enough for how Beca felt.

 Her eyes widened as that train of finally gave her an idea for the name she’d been searching for on the walk over, _before_ her brain had been kicked into the gutter. Again.

Beca watched as Chloe stepped through and shut the door behind her as the last of the queued songs reached its end. She smiled as Chloe turned up the volume knob outside before turning back to the desk and grabbed the commercial cheat sheet. With one last steadying breath, Beca clicked on the microphone.

“You’re listening to 95.7, WBUJ, music for the independent mind. I’m DJ Titanium and I’ll be taking over to help wile away the hours until the official start of your weekend. All with the help of one of our local sponsors….”

Beca spared a glance out the window and wasn’t disappointed by the shocked and pleased smile on Chloe’s face. She winked at Chloe who blew her a kiss before she turned back to the ad list.

 

~C~

Chloe watched Beca through the window, pride and tenderness suffusing her from head to toe. The fact that Beca had just used Chloe’s lady jam – which had basically become a running joke between the two of them - as her DJ name touched Chloe deeply. It felt like one more thread binding them together and she loved it. Smiling to herself, she turned and made her way through the room.

Turning her head as she passed a shelf, she noticed both Abe and Mark intently examining the CDs in their hands, their faces both bright red and studiously making sure they did not look as she passed. She wondered if they’d caught any of the last ten minutes in the booth and couldn’t help the impulse. She paused to wave at them. “Bye, boys.”  When they looked up like startled deer, she winked. They jumped and tried to push through the same space, bouncing off each other before they split into different directions.

Chloe kept her laughter in until she was outside once more, where she finally let it loose into the sun as she dug out her phone and earbuds. She plugged them in even as she was scrolling through her phone and going to the station’s home page where she was able to play the live stream.  Beca was playing one of Chloe’s favorite mixes and she sang along as she walked through the quad. As she headed for home, she couldn’t help but think of the morning.

_/_

_For once she’d woken up before Beca and had been able to silence the alarms on her own phone. She’d rolled back over to watch Beca sleep, her eyes tracing over the peaceful features. Beca had been lying on her back, her right arm (and closest to Chloe) over her stomach while her left was tucked along her side.  Chloe looked down as Beca’s legs shifted lightly under the covers and brushed against her own._

_Biting her lip, Chloe tried to talk herself out of the vision taking shape in her mind, but she was never really good at denying herself if she didn’t have to. Besides, Beca had already woken her up this very same way last week, and it was about time Chloe showed her how great it felt. Moving slowly, she reached down and slipped out of her underwear, tossing them to the middle of the floor; her tank followed after, leaving her naked. She, like Beca, had gone to sleep only in a shirt and panties._

_Just as slowly, she pushed the covers down until she could kneel at Beca’s side and begin to unbutton her shirt, a baseball jersey that she’d stolen from Chloe, who had stolen it from Aubrey’s brother Aiden two summers ago. Chloe froze as Beca stirred slightly when the cooler air hit her, but eventually she settled down again, turning her head away. After a moment she continued, moving Beca’s arm out of the way to rest on the bed. Once the buttons were done, Chloe let her gaze linger on the revealed slice of exposed skin and cleavage before turning her attention to black cotton. Breathing slightly on her fingers she tried to warm them before slipping them between Beca’s skin and her underwear and pulled slowly but steadily until they slipped from under her butt. Gradually she eased them free, pushing the covers out of the way at the same time and tossed them to join her own clothes on the floor._

_Chloe felt excitement hit her stomach and she barely suppressed her moan of anticipation. After a bit of maneuvering, she pushed Beca’s legs a little ways apart and knelt between her ankles. Lightly, she ran her hands up them while simultaneously further pushing Beca’s thighs gently apart until Chloe could fit between them, Beca’s left leg pushed slightly further out to give her knees room._

_Bracing with her hands on either side of Beca, Chloe leaned down and placed gentle kisses between the edges of the shirt, open mouthed and lingering. Beca sighed softly as Chloe’s breath ghosted across her skin, but she didn’t wake. Brushing her nose along the curve of soft skin, she nudged the shirt until she hovered over Beca’s left breast and slowly let her tongue dip down to circle the nipple.  As the skin pebbled beneath her touch, she lowered her mouth and sucked the hardening peak gently. Remaining braced on her left hand, she brought her right up to pull Beca’s shirt fully out of the way as she rolled her tongue, feeling Beca’s chest arc upward slightly and her hips shift again in a very familiar way, seeking contact. She also gave the softest sigh Chloe had ever heard Beca make, with a hint of a whimper buried deep within. It was something new, something she hadn’t pulled from Beca before and it was intoxicating._

_Chloe let her fingers curve and trace the edges of Beca’s breast as she tried desperately to make herself go slow. She moved her head left, pushing the other half of the shirt from Beca’s right breast and continued her ministrations, letting her hand and fingers skate over the left. Beca whimpered again and Chloe felt herself clench at the sound, need rising up and over her like a wave. She moved her right hand down, fingers splayed as she ran them over firm muscles slack in sleep. She paused for a moment, pressing lightly just above Beca’s center, and felt the push back against her hand as Beca’s hips rose ever so gently. She let herself roam, letting herself get lost as her hand trailed from hips to throat, her mouth sliding from one soft stretch of skin to the next._

_Inevitably her hand resumed its descent and lightly cupped between Beca’s legs, her middle finger pressing inward just enough to feel that Beca was already wet. Chloe licked her lips again as she withdrew her hand to slowly push herself backward until she was upright once more. She debated for all of thirty seconds before moving Beca’s legs until they were fully parted, leaving all of Beca open to her ardent gaze. Forcing herself to move slowly, not wanting to let her desperation be what woke Beca up, Chloe lowered herself to her stomach. She ignored what she wanted most in favor of latching her lips to the soft skin where thigh met hip, sucking lightly but firmly as Beca continued to let out those achingly soft whimpers above her._

_Before Beca, Chloe had never been the kind of girl who wanted to leave marks, to ‘claim’ someone, much less have them on her body. Not that it didn’t happen in the heat of the moment, but it was never in a ‘mine’ way. It wasn’t necessary and honestly no one had ever really struck that chord in her. But Beca had changed everything. With Beca, she found that it wasn’t so much as a ‘mine’ as ‘I’m allowed to do this.’ Knowing that she’d left her mark on Beca’s inner thigh and, more often than not, she was walking around with a matching one – it was so much more than claiming. It was a shared secret that Chloe loved having._

_Once she knew she’d left a mark, she shifted her attention back to Beca’s center. Pushing Beca’s left leg up just a bit more, she gently slipped her left shoulder under Beca’s right leg, stretching her arm under and around until her hand rested on Beca’s stomach. With fingers that trembled, her right hand gently rested on Beca’s inner left thigh and she leaned forward to finally draw the tip of her tongue through Beca’s folds._

_Gently, delicately, she licked from Beca’s entrance to her clit, fighting against her own rising need to take Beca faster and harder than the slow pace she had envisioned. But it was so difficult when Beca felt so good under her and all Chloe wanted to do was grip her hips and pull Beca firmly against her mouth and… Chloe closed her eyes as all the muscles in her body contracted like a clenching fist as the wave of desire threatened to break her control._

_Once it passed, she resumed her gentle assault on Beca’s center, using lips, tongue and a hint of teeth; licking, nuzzling and nipping until Beca’s hips rocked more insistently, her breath coming in sharp pants that were sweeter than any melody Chloe had ever heard. Only then did she move her right hand from its place on Beca’s thigh and slide inside, whimpering at the feel of her lover surrounding her. Beca was so ready, so wet that Chloe was easily able to slip two fingers into her and the heat that enveloped them broke the last tether on her control._

_Unable to stop herself, with a needy and desperate whimper Chloe pressed forward and instead of circling Beca’s clit with her tongue, pulled it between her lips. Beca whined low in her throat, a guttural groan that was almost Chloe’s name.  With an ever increasing pace, Chloe thrust deeper, feeling the rise of Beca’s hips becoming stronger with every curl of her fingers as she withdrew. Her tongue sped up, flicking in tandem, and she watched as Beca’s hands rose and flexed before falling back to her side or her stomach._

_“Chl… mmm” Beca muttered, her head moving restlessly on the pillow, her thighs tensing around Chloe’s body. “Ch… unh.” Her hips rolled against Chloe’s mouth, her breath beginning to hitch and she knew Beca was close._

_Eyes locked on Beca’s face, Chloe added a third finger, knowing by now that Beca loved that feeling of fullness. She firmed her lips and began to suck, her tongue adding additional pressure as Beca tightened around her, her cries growing louder until body arched under Chloe and shuddered with her release._

_Chloe loved watching Beca come undone. Her beautiful, expressive face flushed and ever changing; her perfect mouth open in a soundless cry, eyes closed tightly under knit brows. Chloe watched as that midnight gaze suddenly found her own, one of Beca’s eyes open in a hazy confusion that quickly sharpened into lust. Her head dropped back as her hands slid from her sides and into Chloe’s hair, her legs flexing as her hips still rolled under Chloe’s, now gentler, ministrations._

_Reluctantly she pulled back and rose to her knees, watching as Beca whimpered and looked up at her, one hand reaching to try and pull her closer. Slowly she licked her fingers clean, watching as Beca followed each move of her mouth and tongue, until she could crawl her way up and kiss her adorably sleepy girlfriend._

_The cuddling and banter that followed allowed her own libido to quiet down, since she’d wanted the morning to be about Beca alone. She’d almost fallen back asleep when her safety alarm went off and she forced herself out of their cocoon._

_As she grabbed her robe, Chloe looked back at their bed. She grinned at the sight of Beca sprawled on her stomach, still half wearing her sleep shirt but naked from the waist down and the sheets bunched at the foot of their bed. She bit her lip as her eyes ran over Beca’s perfect ass and it was all she could do to not crawl back into bed for the rest of the day._

_“Do you gotta go?” Beca whined, pulling Chloe’s pillow tighter to her chest._

_And, since Chloe had denied her first impulse, she gave into the second. She reached over and gave a small, but stinging smack to the cheek closest to her._

_Beca squeaked and flipped over, pushing to the side of the bed, pillow clutched protectively in front of her. “Dude!”_

_Chloe grinned as she pulled on her robe and threw a towel over her shoulder. “Sorry, Becs. Your butt was just so cute I couldn’t resist.” She crawled onto the bed, noticing that while Beca still held the pillow in front of her, she leaned forward to meet Chloe’s lips. “I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight. I’ll even kiss it and make it better.”_

_“I’ll make you keep that promise, Beale.” Beca rose to her knees and hugged Chloe. “Guess we can’t all have arranged our schedules to have most of Friday morning off.”_

_Chloe hummed and after another kiss, headed downstairs to take her shower. When she’d gotten back up, Beca was back on her stomach, face buried in Chloe’s pillow. Chloe had gotten dressed quietly, letting her doze and, instead of all the other things she wanted to do at the sight of Beca’s naked body, covered her with the sheet. A final kiss and a whispered endearment later and Chloe headed off to class, already counting down the seconds until the two of them tumbled back into bed._

_/_

Chloe blinked as she realized she was at the door to the Bella house, having been so lost in her torturously detailed memory of the morning that she had no recollection of her entire walk across campus. Taking a breath, trying to will her libido back to a manageable level, she unlocked the door and stepped inside, pulling one of her earbuds out.

“Anyone home?” She closed the door behind her and listened for a moment but didn’t hear any answering calls. “Of course, the one time Beca and I could’ve had the house to ourselves and she’s got to work.” Chloe rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs, smiling as Beca introduced another song through the radio’s stream. “But damn if this isn’t a good reason.”

Then she started laughing as ‘ _Titanium’_ started playing. It _was_ a popular song and the radio had been playing it frequently, but for the first time she almost wished it was anything else. While it was still her lady jam, the last several times she’d listened to it had been with Beca over the summer.

Twice because Beca had wanted to watch Chloe – that had been unexpected and _insanely_ hot – and then a week or so later Beca had put it on and made love to her exactly as Chloe had touched herself. Which had been exhilarating and Chloe had reciprocated enthusiastically, having finally gotten Beca to admit that she had a remix of Guetta and Minaj’s “[Turn Me On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaPaPTZmkRQ)” as her own lady jam.

It hadn’t surprised Chloe that the two of them found they _really_ enjoyed watching each other touch and tease themselves, but she admitted it might not have been something she’d thought of herself. It was exciting to finally be with someone as… _inventive_ … as herself.

Hearing _Titanium_ now, while she was already over-stimulated, was like adding gasoline to a fire.

As Chloe rounded the second set of stairs on the second floor, wondering if she had time to indulge in the song, knowing Beca would be thinking of the same thing she was, before anyone else came home, she ran into a towel wrapped form in the hallway.

“Holy shit!” Chloe jumped backward, one hand on her chest.

Stacie grabbed her towel before it slid all the way off her body. “That’s not the usual reaction I get.” She tucked the edges back under her arm and smiled at Chloe.

Chloe leaned against the bannister. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was home. I wasn’t…” She took a deep breath, her heart now racing from the scare more than her song. “Sorry.”

“No sweat, Chlo.” Stacie eyed her narrowly. “Why are you flushed?” She grinned. “Is it because me in a towel works for you?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You wish.”

“Maybe.” Stacie shrugged. “You okay though?”

“Yes.” Chloe bit her lip, wondering how much she felt like sharing. While she and Stacie had become close, she wasn’t sure if talking about how horny she was would make things better or worse.

“You know,” Stacie said after a moment. “I only heard one set of pipes this morning.” She walked past Chloe towards her room. “And you have the appearance of someone supremely frustrated.”

Chloe groaned. “Why are you so observant?”

“Talent.” Stacie said as she opened her door. “Give me a few to get dressed and we’ll chat.” She paused before she shut her door. “Unless you want some help in working that out…?” She laughed as Chloe flipped her off. “Careful, I’ll take that as a yes.”

Chloe turned toward the door that led to the attic. “I’ll be in my room, smothering myself with my pillow.”

“See you in a sec,” Stacie closed the door and Chloe walked up the stairs to her room.

Dropping her backpack on the floor by Beca’s mixing desk, Chloe turned on their radio and picked up the scattered clothing on the floor to dump in the hamper. After looking around and making sure nothing inappropriate was in sight, she flopped face down on the still unmade bed and sighed. She was still lying there when Stacie spoke behind her.

“Come on.” Chloe turned her head to look at the taller woman standing beside the bed. “Let’s do what we do best when we’re trying to distract ourselves and make the bed.”

Chloe pushed herself up and crawled backward. “Can’t make it worse.”

“Sure it could,” Stacie offered as she went to the far side. “You could be thinking about what caused it to be all rumpled in the first place.”

“Thanks.” Chloe groaned, the body memory of the morning coming back in full force. “I wasn’t, and now I am.” She tried to glare at Stacie but the younger woman was too amused with herself and Chloe grinned back at her. “You’re the worst.”

Stacie shrugged as they finished making the bed. “You’ll just have to find out yourself one day. Seriously, how many pillows do you people need?” She threw several on top of the ones that Chloe had just placed at the head of the bed.

It was Chloe’s turn to shrug. “We’re people who love comfort. Some of those are from home, some of them we bought over the summer.”

Stacie stretched out across the foot while Chloe took the middle and they both paused as Beca introduced another local business. “As awkward as she can sometimes be, she’s really good on the radio.”

Chloe laughed. “I know.” She sat up suddenly. “Shit! I forgot to record when I got home.” She started to scoot to the edge of the bed but Stacie waved her back.

“I was home when you texted, my laptop is recording it now.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said with a grateful sigh. “She thought she was originally stacking CD’s until we remembered that Chris was the DJ today.”

“Did she fall over?” Stacie rolled on her side and propped her head up, smirking.

“No, we were sitting in the café.” Chloe dropped to her side as well. “She did get super pale for a minute though.”

“It’s a great break for her.” Stacie mused.

Chloe nodded. “More exposure for her music is a great thing.” The two of them fell silent for a few more songs before Stacie spoke up again.

“But you’re still _frustrated_.”

Chloe made a face. “How can you tell?”

“Cause you’re squirming.” She laughed when Chloe frowned. “Just a little. Come on, who can you tell if not me?”

Chloe sighed. “I have made a horrible mistake.” Stacie just stared at her, twirling her finger. “I need you to keep Beca and I apart until after aca-initiation. At least.”

“That’s… that’s a long time.” Stacie mused. “Why?”

“Because if we’re left alone we’re not going to make the pre-game party. Or the kidnapping. Or maybe all of Hood Night.” She watched as Stacie’s lips twitched, rolling inward as she bit them to keep from laughing. “It’s not my fault!” Chloe knew she was whining. “It’s Beca’s fault for being sexy even in her sleep.” She picked at the comforter. “And then I tried to wind her up more at the radio station, just, you know –”

“To be evil,” Stacie offered.

“Something like that.” Chloe shrugged. “But then… it backfired.”

Stacie finally gave into her giggles and Chloe couldn’t help but join her.

When they finally had calmed down some, Stacie asked, “So… You're saying **you** didn’t… finish… this morning _and_ you played yourself?” Chloe just groaned and fell back on her bed. Stacie watched her for a minute. “Maybe you should… actually play yourself?”

“I thought about it but where's the fun in that?” Chloe threw a pillow at her. “Plus you were home.”

Stacie caught the pillow and put it under her head. “Sorry not sorry. You may regret asking me to be your block tonight. You know I can't resist winding Beca up with artfully phrased dirty talk. And now that I know it’ll be a two for one, it’s like Christmas come early.” She paused. “Maybe a poor choice of words considering you haven’t.”

“You're the worst. Get out.” Chloe tried to be serious but couldn’t help laughing again. 

“Can't. Dunno when DJ will be home. Can't risk you two being unattended.” Stacie wiggled and got more comfortable. “So what magazines you got up here?” She waited a beat. “Any porn?”

“She’s at the radio until 5:30. I think I’m safe until then.” Chloe said dryly.

“All that time to think about it? Up here in your room? By yourself?” Stacie shook her head. “Nope, you’re totally going to end up taking the edge off and I believe you’ve just said that’s cheating.”

“No,” Chloe rolled over and pointed at her. “I said that it wasn’t as fun.” She watched as a calculating look passed over Stacie’s face followed by one so innocent that Chloe immediately distrusted it.

“I could help a sister out, if she needed.” She batted her eyelashes at Chloe. “It doesn’t have to mean anyt-” She broke off with a grunt when Chloe picked up another pillow and hit her with it. “Alright!” She laughed and deflected the next shot with the pillow Chloe had originally thrown at her. “You don’t want to start this…”

“You offered to help me work off some of this tension,” Chloe said as she rose to her knees and faced her. “You didn’t specify how.”

Stacie pushed herself up, her own pillow held in both hands. “Good point. I’ll be more clear next time.” She grinned and Chloe felt her own smile widen. 

Stacie was a mix of playful and smoldering sex appeal that Chloe could relate to and the similarities between them drew them closer the more time they spent together. Stacie was so much more than just a pretty face; she was one of the smartest people that Chloe had ever met and the size of her brain was only eclipsed by the size of her heart. A heart that she said she didn’t have, which reminded Chloe so much of Beca that it was ridiculous. All she wanted was for Stacie to be happy, even if it took her a thousand dates to realize what Chloe already knew; there was only one person for Stacie and they were both too stubborn to admit it.

 Her musings were interrupted by a pillow to the face.

“Pay attention, Gingersnap, or I’m going to kick your ass all over this bed.”

Chloe forced all thoughts of sex and her girlfriend to the back of her mind. “Prepare to eat those words, Conrad.” She saw Stacie’s mouth open, lips curved into a wicked grin, knew whatever was about to come out would bring everything back to the surface and, panicked, flung out her pillow and connected with the side of Stacie’s head.

As the pillow fight grew in intensity, Chloe felt the sexual tension she’d been feeling all afternoon fade into the background. It wasn’t gone entirely but it no longer was a distracting presence that pulsed with every beat of her heart… From between her legs.

Now if only she could keep it that way until after the big party tonight.

 

~B~

Halfway through her shift, Beca stood in the door to the booth, surveying her small, and temporary, kingdom as one of her favorite mixes played. She watched as Abe approached the door. “No freshmen in the booth.” She embraced the feeling of satisfaction that it gave her to finally be able to say it to someone else.

Abe blinked at her, and gestured with the CDs in his hand. “I was just…” He waved them again. “Shelf…” He pointed past the door toward one of the stacks by the stairs.

“Oh.” She nodded. “Ok. Just… you know. You can’t come in the booth.”

He flushed and kind of bowed his head and scurried past.

‘ _Why… what did…_ ’ Beca replayed her words. ‘ _Oh for crying out loud, I didn’t mean_ …’ And then her brain was right back to picturing Chloe naked in the chair and Beca kneeling on the floor.

‘ _God these jeans are uncomfortable right now_.’ She shifted subtly but all it did was bring more pressure between her legs, which was the opposite of what she was trying to do. ‘ _Stupid skinny jeans_.’ She checked her watch and groaned. She still had ninety minutes before she could go home and seduce Chloe back into bed before their party.

Focusing back on the music, she tried to put all thoughts of Chloe from her mind for the rest of the shift. She mostly succeeded – after all, she was live on the air, sliding her mixes in between the required playlist. It was something she’d been dreaming of since last year.

At 5pm, a silent alarm she’d sent went off, reminding her to order pizza to pick up on the way home. Consulting the list she’d made, she ordered four extra large pizzas to soak up the alcohol she knew they’d all consume tonight.

However, as excited as she was by the opportunity she had, she couldn’t help staring at the clock as it ticked down the last twenty minutes of her shift. It was the strangest mixture of relief and sadness when Steve finally walked in to take over.

“Hey Beca. Caught part of the shift, you sounded great.” Steve dropped his bag by the wall and took off his beanie to run his hand through his red buzzcut. “You finally take out Chris to get your shot?”

“I’ll never tell.” Beca grinned as she unhooked her laptop. “I’ve queued up seven minutes worth of songs and the pre-recorded spot for the dry cleaner place, just in case.”

“Perfect.” He traded places with her at the chair and she stowed away her laptop. “Have fun at the party tonight.”

“Thanks!”

She quickly exited the studio and headed straight for the pizza place. It was a bit out of her way, but the walk helped distract her when her mind wandered back to that morning. She shifted impatiently from foot to foot as she waited to pay, having gotten stuck behind a large rush of students also gearing up for the weekend. It was with a sigh of relief as she escaped back into the cooler evening air, though she cursed at the delay which had put a serious dent in her plans. Without further difficulty, she made her way back to the house and, balancing the boxes in one arm, dug her key out to unlock the door.

“Foods here!” She kicked the door shut behind her and locked it again before heading for the kitchen. Jessica was already in there and helped her line all the pizzas upon the center counter.

“I’m starving. I forgot to eat lunch today.” Jessica turned and got the paper plates from the cabinet.

Beca shook out her arms. “Good thing Chloe didn’t hear that, she’d give the lecture about missing meals.”

“Already heard it.” Jessica grimaced as she set the plates down and grabbed the paper towels.

“Oh, she’s home?” Beca asked casually.

“Yup. She’s upstairs.”

“Okay. I need to go let her know that I just used most of the leftover Bellas funds from last year.” Beca frowned briefly. “We’re definitely going to have to keep up the singing telegrams.”

“They were fun though!” Jessica was already opening the box and pulling out a slice of triple cheese. “I’ll let the others know pizza is here, if you want to go… talk to Chloe about fundraising.”

Beca was already heading out of the kitchen and wasn’t sure if she’d heard the hesitation, or smirk, in Jessica’s tone, but when she turned around, the blonde was busy devouring a slice of pizza and texting on her phone. Deciding it wasn’t worth it, since she was definitely not thinking about fundraising, Beca headed upstairs, forcing herself to walk normally until she hit the stairs to their room.

She rushed up after gently closing the door behind her, already pulling her laptop bag from her shoulder. “Sorry I’m late, the pizza place was packed.” Beca threw her laptop on the couch in the corner, barely pausing to make sure it didn’t bounce to the floor as she shed her jacket and threw it on top. “I have been thinking of you _all_ day.” She pulled her shirt up over her head.

“I knew you’d come around, B, but what will Chloe say?”

Beca let out an undignified shriek as she spun toward her room.

Stacie was lying on her stomach, stretched out across the length of Beca’s bed, an open magazine in front of her propped up elbows. She took one look at Beca and began to laugh, the seductive purr from a moment ago gone in an instant.

“Jesus Christ!” Beca clutched her shirt to her chest. “What are you doing in here? Where’s Chloe?”

“Behind you.”

Beca jumped and thought she was going to fall back down the stairs until two warm hands landed on her hips, helping her find her balance. Chloe pressed against her back, her hands sliding around to link across Beca’s stomach.

 _‘I swear to god I’m putting a bell on that door_.’ Beca thought. ‘ _That’s the second time someone’s snuck up these fucking stairs and scared the shit out of me_.’

“Chloe?” Beca tried to turn, but Chloe’s chin hooked over her shoulder and Beca’s lips brushed her cheek. “I… this… not what it looks like.” She took a breath and tried to focus, but her brain was basically giving up under the triple punch of horny, startled and right back to horny as Chloe’s nails gently scratched designs against her skin.

“Oh, so you _weren’t_ stripping for Stacie?” Chloe said right against her ear, her warm breath causing a shudder to go through Beca’s body.

“She said she’d been thinking of me all day,” Stacie added, the purr back in full force. “I’m super flattered, considering how you guys spent your morning.”

“I thought you were Chloe?” Beca didn’t mean to phrase it like a question, but Chloe’s right hand had just edged upward and brushed the bottom of her breast. It took everything she had not to moan and sweet baby _Jesus_ , Stacie needed to leave them alone before she spontaneously combusted.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Stacie and Chloe said at the same time and shared a laugh.

Beca let out a weak chuckle. “Ha ha. Good one, guys.” Briefly she thought if Chloe moved her hand any higher, she was going to stop caring if Stacie was in the room.

“I gotta say, Beca, this whole ‘damsel in distress’ thing you’re doing with your shirt works for me.” Stacie tilted her head and eyed her. “It’s adorably flustered and I could eat you with a spoon.”

Beca’s mouth opened but no words came out. She looked down and realized she was still holding her shirt to her chest, both hands clutching the fabric tight above her boobs as the rest hung protectively in front of her.

Chloe’s lips found her ear, her voice soft and for Beca alone. “I’ll eat you without a spoon.” Her teeth nipped at one of Beca’s piercings and tugged, making Beca whimper. “Again.” Then she was sliding past and walking back into the room where she sat at the foot of the bed and leaned back until her head rested on Stacie’s lower back while the leggy brunette just grinned at her.

Beca stared at them for a long moment, her back colder without Chloe against it even as her blood began to heat once more with unnamed things. Finally, lamely, all she could respond with was, “I hate you both.”

“Oh, Beca.” Stacie rested her cheek in her palm and shook her head. “That’s so far from true, but it’s cute that you think so.”

Chloe merely grinned at her, but it was predatory more than anything. Beca forced herself to turn her back on them and pulled her shirt over her head; which was stupid because she and Stacie had seen each other in bra and panties plenty of times over rehearsals and when they shared a room at the ICCA’s last year. Beca tugged the hem down and turned around, ready to ask Stacie, politely, to get the hell out, when the door at the foot of the stairs slammed open. She let out another screech and stumbled backwards, thankfully landing on the couch instead of down the stairs.

Amy’s voice came from just out of sight. “Oi, stop whatever lesbian activities the three of you are doing and get your asses down here so we can get this party started!”

“Pizza!” Chloe jumped up and walked toward the stairs. “C’mon, Becs. All your fries were too long ago.”

Beca watched as her girlfriend went down the stairs, wondering how her plans could’ve fallen apart so spectacularly.

“Here.” Beca looked up as long fingers wiggled in front of her face. Stacie held her hand out, her green eyes full of mischief and, for a split second, something deeper that Beca couldn’t pin down. “I won’t bite.” Beca rolled her eyes but took Stacie’s hand and let her friend pull her to her feet. “Not until you ask, at least.” Stacie flashed a wink at her before spinning and skipping down the stairs where the others had already vanished.

Left alone for the moment, Beca took a deep breath and gave one final, mournful thought to the orgasm she knew she wasn’t getting until later, and followed them down to the living room.

 

~B~

The pre-party was in full swing, though it took Beca a good half hour to push away the urge to drag Chloe back upstairs. They’d worked their way through most of the pizza and it was almost time to go get their newest recruit. She and Chloe had decided that they could have a few drinks, as long as they weren’t made by Amy, and they switched to drinking water for the last half hour.

“But I love that skirt on you,” Chloe said as she dropped down onto the couch and handed her a bottle of water. “Will you wear it for me?” She took Beca’s hand before she could open the bottle and held it to her chest. “Pleeaaase?”

“I think it’s cheating by distracting her with your boobs,” Ashley said from her seat on the ottoman, a plate with half a slice of pizza sitting next to her.

“Beca’s been distracted by boobs all night,” Amy snorted into her cup.

Beca’s cheeks burned but she didn’t dignify it with an answer. “But it’s cold, Chloe. And you want me to wear a _skirt_?”

“Just think about how Chloe can warm you up when the party’s over,” Stacie said slyly as she sat down on Beca’s other side and turned to throw her legs over Beca’s, her feet ending up in Chloe’s lap.

“I still hate you. Why are your legs on me?” Beca refused to look over, knowing by just the tone that Stacie had another leer on her face. The problem was, it wasn’t like she was wrong. Plus the alcohol they’d drink at the party itself would keep her warm and maybe if she gave in, Chloe could be persuaded to leave the party early…

“She’s caving, I can tell.” Amy pronounced sagely.

Beca let out a long sigh. “Fine, though I can’t believe my clothing choices are so fascinating to the rest of you.”

“Oh it’s not,” Amy said and took another drink. “Watching Chloe twist you around her finger is the fun part.” She waited a beat. “No – that’s not… Not actually into watching that happen. I’m more about the metaphorical here. No live lesbian sex show, please.” She frowned. “Well now that’s in my head.”

Chloe let out a laugh before rolling her lips together. “Sorry, babe.”

Before she could reply, Beca’s phone went off. Cursing she dug it out of her pocket and silenced the alarm she’d set.

“What’s that for?” Cynthia Rose stood in the doorway to the kitchen, where she’d just been pouring another drink.

“Reminder that we have to go get Flo in thirty minutes.” Beca said, shoving her phone back in her pocket. “Another one is going to go off in twenty. Sort of an… alcohol safety alarm.”

“You still want some of us to go over early and light the candles in the new space?” Jessica suddenly leaned over the couch between Beca and Stacie.

 

~C~

“Oh god.” Beca groaned. “I forgot about the fire hazard.”

Chloe lightly slapped Beca’s thigh before resting her hand back on Stacie’s shin. “You were in no danger last year.”

“I’m pretty sure my hair almost caught on fire, babe.” Beca took another drink of her water.

“You’re so over dramatic.” Stacie swung her legs back to the floor and leaned forward to kiss the side of Beca’s head. “I love it.” She pushed off the couch and the hand that Beca had aimed for her shoulder landed on her ass with a light smack. As everyone else watching began to laugh Stacie turned with a wide smile on her face. “Why, DJ… I didn’t think you were interested in that kind of play.”

Chloe almost choked on the drink of water she’d just taken, made worse when Stacie gave her a quick and amused glance that spelled nothing but trouble for Beca.

Stacie leaned down and Beca pushed back into the couch, her face growing redder by the second. She braced her arms on either side of Beca to whisper into her left ear and Chloe was sure she was the only other person who could hear it.

“If you and Chloe ever want to spice things up, you know where I am.” She pulled back a little and studied Beca’s face. “You know, B, you’re awful cute when you blush. I bet it goes all over.”

“Oh, it does.” Chloe said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“Too b-” Beca broke off and coughed when the words came out far squeakier than Chloe knew she’d intended. “Too bad you’ll never know, Legs.”

“Oh baby,” Stacie crooned as she pushed back off the couch, one long finger grazing Beca’s cheek. “Don’t you know that you should never say never to me?” With a last wink to Chloe, who returned it gleefully, Stacie made her way back around the couch and into the kitchen. Chloe watched as Cynthia Rose took a long gulp of her drink as Stacie walked past her.

The rest of the girls had fallen silent, though they were still grinning. Finally Ashley broke the silence.

“So, I think I need a good long walk through the cold night air after that.” She fanned herself.

Jessica cleared her throat. “Yeah, we’ll take care of the candles.”

Ashley unfolded her legs and stood. “Yup, we got this.” She set her cup down on the table behind the couch. “Let’s go, Jess.” Chloe heard the rustle of coats as they reached the door.

“You mean you guys want to go over and make out before the rest of us get there to initiate the new girl.” Amy called after them. They only giggled and Chloe heard the door open and close.

“I think that made me gayer,” Cynthia Rose moved to sit on the couch. “I didn’t think that was possible.”

Amy shook her head, standing. “I don’t even swing that way and I want to jump Stacie’s bones.”

Stacie leaned back through the entry. “Just say when, Ames.” She smiled widely and ducked back in.

“I feel… that’s a challenge… and Fat Amy doesn’t walk away from challenges.” Amy slapped both of her cheeks. “Alright, that’s enough of that. Hope there’s some man meat hot enough for all this at the party tonight.” She slapped her side. “But for now, who wants more of my Aussie Surprise?”

 “We can’t, we’ve gotta go get Flo in a bit.” Chloe said, watching Beca carefully. Her girlfriend was staring at the space Ashely had just vacated. She was slowly, deliberately, taking deep breaths and letting them out and as Chloe heard the shudder in some of them, she knew it _wasn’t_ from anger.

Chloe could relate, her own pulse was still racing at the half image that had formed with Stacie’s whisper. She was at least seventy-five percent sure that Stacie had been joking, but it was the other twenty-five that had caused her heart to skip a beat until she’d pushed it from her still slightly booze addled mind. Mostly.

Though she and Beca had only actually started dating in the last four or five months, they’d spent most of them together every day. Once the summer hit, Chloe had gone home to Portland and Beca had gone to visit her mom in Seattle. After only a single week apart, Beca had borrowed her cousin’s truck for the summer and driven down. The two of them had travelled both Oregon and Washington extensively. They’d taken each other to their favorite vacation spots and to places they’d always meant to visit but never had. They stayed in inexpensive Airbnb’s most of the time, sometimes sleeping in the back of Beca’s truck in a camping spot, though they did spent a few nights here and there at each other’s childhood homes. At the end of the summer, they spent another two weeks apart, realizing they should spend _some_ time with their families before heading back to school early to clean out their new attic bedroom. Chloe had flown to SeaTac and they’d taken the same flight back to Barden from there.

Their time together had cemented Chloe’s feelings of ‘forever’ that had started almost from the instant they had met at the Activities Fair and definitely from that fateful shower duet. She knew their futures were woven together and that nothing was ever going to come between them. So she wasn’t worried by any of Stacie’s comments, knew her friend would never try to come between them, and could sit back and enjoy watching someone else wind Beca – and okay, maybe Chloe herself – up even tighter.

Because if she knew her girlfriend, Beca’s gutter bound mind _also_ had a half formed image somewhere deep inside it.

‘ _Wrong choice of words, Beale_.’ Chloe thought to herself as a wave of heat travelled down her spine as the memory of waking Beca up came back to her. ‘ _We are so leaving the party early_.’

Beca took a final deep breath and exhaled heavily. “I’m going to smother her in her sleep one day.”

“Okay, babe.” Chloe patted her thigh and stood up. “But in the meantime… you really are going to wear that skirt?” The thought of Beca in her tight, dark blue skirt had landed somewhere around her second drink and once it was there, she couldn’t shake it. Her fingers were already tingling at the thought of skimming up and down Beca’s bare thighs as they danced in the middle of the crowd.

Beca let her head fall back to the couch. “Yes.” She drug the word out before rolling her head to look at Chloe. “But only because I love you. And you’ll owe me one.”

Chloe grinned and leaned forward to place an incredibly chaste kiss on Beca’s lips. She knew if she let it become anything more than that, the two of them were going to end up in a full make out session on the couch and they had places to be. She rested their foreheads together and closed her eyes at the sense of home that Beca always gave her. “Actually, babe… I think it’s you who owes me one after this morning.”

Chloe was off the couch before Beca’s hand could pull her back. “Chlo – wai—Damnit.” As she walked to the kitchen, she heard Beca’s boots trudging toward the stairs.

“You are a wicked woman, Conrad.” Chloe leaned on the island across from where the taller woman was dipping out another cup of Amy’s concoction.

“That’s why you love me.” Stacie shrugged and handed the cup to Lilly, who had suddenly appeared at her side. “I told you, spinning her up is like a drug already. It’s even better than last year.”

“And last year was pretty entertaining,” Amy mused as she ate another slice of pizza, Lilly nodding in agreement. “We approve of the continuing shenanigans. Proceed.”

“I feel I’ve created monster,” Chloe laughed. “Poor Beca.”

“You’ll make it up to her.” Stacie said innocently.

“I’m out.” Amy declared and walked out of the kitchen. “I’ve had enough lesbian thoughts in my head for the night.” Chloe watched as she moved to the radio. “It’ll mess with my groove later.”

Cynthia Rose raised her glass in salute. “It’s definitely done things for my groove.”

“See? Can’t have that. I need some serious man-” Anything else she said was lost as she turned up the volume as LMFAO’s [Party Rock Anthem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Coq-OlEdZQ8)” started playing.

Stacie grinned as she refilled her own glass. “You doing okay?”

Chloe pursed her lips and looked around the room, wondering where Lilly had vanished to. “I’m fine.” She was lying through her teeth and Stacie obviously knew it as her grin widened. “Shut up.”

“Alright, I’ll behave. For now.” She set the dipper back in the bowl and leaned against the counter behind her. “I admit I’m surprised Aubrey didn’t show up.” It was said casually, but Chloe also knew better.

“I invited her.” Chloe said, fighting back the urge to grin. “But she said this was Beca’s first year as Captain and she didn’t want there to be any chance of Beca feeling like Aubrey was trying to butt in.”

Stacie smiled softly and Chloe didn’t think she realized how much it gave her away. “That was thoughtful of her.”

“Mm.” Chloe nodded and took another drink of water. “She decided to take that year off from school she’d been talking about. She’s currently at home, helping her mom with some charity fundraisers.”

“I thought for sure she’d dive straight into law school.” Stacie mused. “But good for her, she definitely deserves to take a break after the past couple years.”

“That’s what I said.” Chloe turned as suddenly Beca’s alarm went off from the entryway. “Holy shit, Becs.” She put her hand on her heart with a strong sense of déjà vu. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry.” Beca said, not looking up from silencing her phone, which gave Chloe plenty of opportunity to take in Beca’s slender legs, now exposed in a short, form hugging skirt. Beca had also put on a pair of black ankle boots with just enough heel to give her some height but still avoid potential ankle twisting problems when dancing while drunk. Chloe gripped the edge of the counter in front of her, willing her heart to stop trying to beat its way out of her chest.

A snicker to her left caused her to look sideways at Stacie and found the smirk she’d expected. “I’m _fine_.” She was still lying through her teeth.

Oblivious, Beca looked up. “You ready to go, Chlo?”

“I’ll say she is,” Stacie deadpanned.

“Shut up.” Chloe stuck out her tongue as she capped her bottle and set it on the table.

“Yes, O Captain, my Captain.” Stacie downed the last of her drink and threw the cup away. “I’ll get the others over to the studio before you guys get there.” She turned around and grabbed the bag with their props for the night: One Bellas scarf, one bottle of Boones Farm and the carefully wrapped Bella goblet. “And I’ll get this set up for you.”

“Thanks, Stace.” Beca frowned. “I hate skirts. There’s no pockets and I don’t want to bring a purse.”

“Wear your leather jacket with the inside pockets. That way you can carry mine.” Chloe walked out of the kitchen, grabbing Beca’s hand to tug her through the living room to the door.

“I see why you keep me around.” Beca teased as she grabbed Chloe’s coat and held it up so she could just slide into it. It was something Beca always did without hesitation, without even thinking about it, and Chloe loved how cherished it made her feel.

“Thanks, love.” Chloe pulled her hair out from under her collar and watched as Beca shrugged into her own jacket, stowing her phone and holding out her hand for Chloe’s. She handed it over, watching as Beca carefully stored it away and zipped up her inner pocket. She reached past and opened the door, following Beca out and closed the door behind them. After so long with music, having it mostly muffled by the door made the silence that much louder.

It also made her realize that she and Beca were alone for the first time since that morning.

Quite against her conscious control, she turned and found Beca watching her with hooded eyes, obviously having come to the same conclusion.

Before she could say anything, Beca’s hands had snaked out and grabbed the edges of Chloe’s coat and pulled her into a breath stealing kiss. Chloe was lost the second Beca’s lips touched her own and she pulled her closer still, feeling more than hearing Beca whimper into her mouth, her tongue insistent and demanding as it tangled with Chloe’s own.

She didn’t know how long they stood there, or would have, but the door opened suddenly behind her and Chloe didn’t remember when she’d been backed into it.

“I knew it.” Amy turned and called over her shoulder. “Lilly, you and CR owe Legs and I a chore IOU. They were totally making out.” She turned back to them. “She and Cynthia Rose both thought you were taking your Captain duties more seriously. I at least said you were only kissing – _Stacie_ thought one of you would be on your knees. And since only one of you is in a skirt…”

“Oh my god.” Beca blinked wide eyes at Amy. “We’re leaving now.” She gripped Chloe’s hand and turned to walk down the stairs, but not before Chloe saw Stacie’s wickedly grinning face appear over Amy’s head. “Tell me again why I came back this year?” The door closed on the laughter inside the house.

“Cause you love them.” Chloe swung their arms. “And me.” The night air felt deliciously cool against suddenly overheated skin and she took a deep breath to try and clear her head.

“True.” Beca tightened her grip on their tangled fingers. “Ok – we definitely warned Flo what was about to happen, right?”

“Yup.” Chloe forced her mind to focus on Bella business. _‘Aubrey would kill me if I didn’t take this seriously.’_

“Good.” They fell silent for several minutes before Beca spoke up again. “I get that it’s tradition, and calling it Hood Night wouldn’t make sense if you didn’t actually put a hood over anyone’s head but… Is it necessary?”

“Probably not.” Chloe frowned. “And… actually. Shoot.”

“What?” Beca looked over at her, concerned.

Chloe laughed. “Aubrey is definitely going to kill me because I forgot the hood?”

“Should we go back and get it?” Beca slowed her pace but Chloe tugged her along.

“No, it’ll be fine. We can cover her eyes before we lead her into the room.” Chloe chewed her lip. “I just hope she wasn’t dead set on the full experience. I’d hate to disappoint her.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Beca rubbed her thumb over the back of Chloe’s hand soothingly. “It’ll all work out.”

“When did you become the optimist?” Chloe swayed and bumped their shoulders together.

“When I realized I didn’t have to literally throw a hood over someone’s head.”

Chloe laughed and the rest of the walk to Flo’s dorm was spent in companionable silence. Flo’s room was on the second floor and they didn’t see anyone else as they took the stairs. She tugged Beca to a halt at the top before she could walk down the hall.

“You know what you’re going to say?”

“Er… I hadn’t thought about it, actually.” Beca gnawed on her lip. “Is there a speech you were supposed to give me last year but didn’t because you wanted to jump my bones?” She shot Chloe a smirk.

“Not really. And I totes did want to. Technically the whole thing is supposed to be a surprise – they open the door, on goes the hood.”

“Jesus, how did no one get maced in the past?” Beca ran her hand through her hair.

“Blind luck,” Chloe shrugged. “You ready?”

“No, but let’s go wing it.” Beca squared her shoulders but didn’t let go of Chloe’s hand until she knocked on the door.

After a minute, it opened and the pretty Latina was in front of them.

“Hi, I’m Beca and we’re here to kidnap you.” Chloe bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, though she couldn’t help the affectionate look she gave as Beca’s hand came up and waved through the air as if she were trying to erase her words. “No, that’s not… We’re with the Bellas and we’re going to take you to initiation.”

“With the hood over my head, yes?” Flo looked between them. “In my country, when someone gets a hood put over their head, they’re lead into the jungle and never seen again. I’m assuming that things are not the same here?”

“Jesus.” Beca’s eyes were wide and Chloe was shaking her head. “That’s… I mean, no. We’re not going to do that. We’ll just cover your eyes before you walk in.”

“Sorry,” Chloe offered. “Last minute change.” Those dark eyes turned on her and she held out her hand. “Hi, I’m Chloe.”

Flo shook her hand and smiled. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Florencia Fuentes.” She held out her hand to Beca who shook it belatedly. “What’s next?”

“Just a walk across campus to the rehearsal studio.” Chloe said. “If you’re ready?”

“Yes, I’ve made my peace.” Flo stepped forward as they stepped back. “Just in case our traditions were similar.”

“Nope, no jungles here. Just the campus.” Beca shot an amused look at Chloe when Flo turned around to lock her door. “Which, depending on the time of year and current sport, is maybe sometimes like a jungle with all the jocks.”

The three of them made their way back downstairs and out of the building, chatting about Flo’s transfer to Barden, answering questions about the campus until they finally reached the auditorium. A soft flicker lit the doorway and Chloe turned to face the others.

“Alright, if you’ll trust us, we’ll just cover your eyes and lead you to the center of the room?”

Flo nodded. “I’m eager to see what initiations look like here compared to home.” She turned to Beca. “How many goats or chickens are involved in the sacrifice?”

“Uh…. Uhhhhh.” Beca blinked. “None?”

“Really?” Flo asked, obviously surprised.

“Nope. No animals were harmed in the making of this initiation,” Chloe said smoothly.

Flo faced the door again and Beca wondered if she was imagining the hint of disappointment at the lack of ritual animal sacrifice. “Okay, I’m ready.” She closed her eyes and Chloe gently covered them with her hand.

“Alright, we’re just going to walk forward, nice and slow, and Beca will open the door for us. I’ll tell you when to step down, there’s only going to be the one.”

The three of them moved forward again, Beca leading the way so she could open the door and let them through. She took Flo’s other arm after closing it behind them and the two of them led her to the center of the room. The black cloth covered table was set with the scarf and goblet and after their latest sister was led to one side, the other waiting Bellas formed a semi-circle behind her. Chloe nodded toward the table and waited until Beca was on the other side of it before she removed her hand.

As she moved around the table, Flo took a moment to look around at all the candles then faced forward when Chloe stood next to Beca.

Chloe looked around at her grinning sisters. “I’d like to present our newest Alto, Flo.” She lifted the goblet sitting in the center of the table and handed it to Beca who grimaced. “We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you.” Beca carried the goblet over and handed it to Flo.

“I thought you said our traditions would be different? In my country there was a drought for fourteen years and we all had to drink from Tio Pito once a week to survive.” Chloe could only see half of Beca’s face but the shock on it was clear. Flo put her hand on Beca’s arm. “It was okay, he is very fat.”

Behind them, the rest of the girls were a study of disbelief, though Lilly and Amy were nodding as if this made sense to them.

“Dude, no.” Beca sounded as horrified as she had last year. “It’s just cheap alcohol.”

“Oh.” Flo took the offered cup in both hands and took a sip. “Definitely better tasting than Tio Pito.” She took a bigger drink before handing it back to Beca.

“Right.” Beca turned and set it down on the table and picked up the scarf, her eyes widening as they met Chloe’s. “And here is the official Bella scarf.”

As Beca turned to hand it to Flo, Chloe smiled at her. “If you’ll place your scarf in your right hand…” She waited as Beca came back around the table to join her.

“And repeat after me: ‘I –’ sing your name,” Chloe paused and nodded encouragingly.

“I Florenciaaaaaaaa.” Flo sang out, her clear voice echoing through the silent room.

Chloe beamed at her. “’Promise to uphold the ideals of a Bella woman forever.’”

“Promise to uphold the ideals of a Bella woman forever.” Flo dutifully repeated.

“You are now a Bella.” Chloe clapped her hands. “Welcome, Florencia!”

The rest of the group surrounded their newest recruit, cheering and clapping, though Chloe wasn’t surprised when Amy broke away to grab the goblet off the table and drink it down.

“Alright, you lot.” Beca whistled to get their attention. “Let’s get the fire hazard doused and get over to the party!”

“Aye aye!” Ashley saluted her. “Dousing now.”

“God you guys are weird.” Beca muttered as she pulled the metal box they used to store the candles from under the table.

“Yeah, but you love us.” Chloe ran her hand down Beca’s arm. “Don’t even try.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Beca muttered and blew out the candles sitting on the table.

Chloe grinned and turned to get the ones behind them.

 

~C~

The clean-up didn’t take long and the party was still in the early stages as they filed down into the amphitheater.

“Becaw!” Jesse yelled as they approached the table that groaned under the weight of alcohol.

“I told you not to call me that,” Beca said, ignoring his outstretched arms as she passed him to pick up two solo cups.

“That hurts, Becaw.” Jesse clutched his chest. “Am I not still your favorite lesbro?”

“Oh my god, that’s not a thing.” But she laughed as she mixed a very heavy-handed vodka and coke.

“I think it’s a thing.” Chloe put her arm around Jesse’s shoulder.

“See? Chloe’s on my side!” Jesse wobbled a little but put his arm around her waist. “It’s two to one. I’m **officially** your lesbro.”

“How can I say no to that.” Beca turned and handed Chloe her cup. “Now get your paws off my woman. We need to dance.”

“Wait!” Stacie appeared beside them, holding four stacked shot glasses and an icy bottle of vanilla vodka already sporting a pour spout. “Shots before drinks before dancing!”

“Where did you get that?” Beca asked as she took the top glass.

“Justin chilled and hid it for me.” Stacie shrugged as Chloe and Jesse took the other two glasses. “Alright, hold ‘em out!” As they held out their glasses, she professionally filled each one to the rim, saving hers for last. “Bottoms up!”

Chloe threw back the shot, feeling the cold burn all the way down and wondered if she had enough pizza in her stomach for what the plan of the night seemed to be.

“Here.” She looked up as Beca held out her glass. “Might as well keep one tradition.”

Chloe grinned and they traded shot glasses. Last year she’d traded Beca after every shot, making sure to drink from the same side Beca’s lips had been on. This year she gave into the impulse she had denied last year. As soon as Beca’s glass was in her hand, Chloe licked the rim while staring her in the eyes. She noticed the second that Beca’s pupils started to dilate and grinned.

“If you could stop eye fucking Beca for a second, I’ll give that a refill.” Stacie murmured in her ear, having just refilled Jesse’s glass.

“Oops, sorry.” Chloe held hers out and Stacie filled it quickly.

“No you’re not.” Stacie filled Beca’s next.

“No, I’m really not.” Chloe agreed and tossed back her second shot with the rest.

“Third times the charm?” Jesse held his glass up to Stacie. “Then I’ve gotta go boogie.”

“Sounds good,” Stacie said, filling it once more while Chloe and Beca traded again, though Beca’s eyes hadn’t left Chloe’s mouth.

Before Chloe could give a repeat performance, Stacie was pouring into her glass. “I think Beca may die if you do that again.” She lowered her voice. “I’m not ashamed to tell you it’s doing something for me too.”

“Wait, why is Beca dying?” Jesse looked at Beca as Chloe choked on a laugh. “Are you okay? Should you be out?” He put the back of his hand on her forehead. “You feel warm Becs, maybe clammy. Maybe you should skip the party?”

“I wish,” Beca muttered and batted at his hand with the one holding her empty glass. “I’m fine, Jesse.” She held the glass out to Stacie. “Once more for luck.”

“Oh, Beca.” Stacie said, pouring carefully into first her own and then Beca’s. “You don’t need to worry about getting lucky.” She turned and did the same for the other two.

“Here’s hopin’.” Beca said, throwing back the final shot. “Alright, let’s go dance.” She handed her glass to Jesse as she turned to find the knot of Bellas already moving to the music.

Jesse looked after her, then between a still smirking Stacie and Chloe, who tried to keep her expression innocent. Something she was sure he failed when Jesse’s eyes went wide. “I just missed a bunch of subtext, didn’t I?” He shook his head. “I’m a _terrible_ lesbro.”

Chloe only smiled and stacked her glass in Beca’s after she drained it.

Stacie winked at Chloe as she walked past her. “It’s okay, Jesse. I’m sure you’ll get plenty of practice this year. They’re like rabbits.”

“I don’t know that I needed to know that, exactly?” Jesse said slowly as he turned to follow. “Maybe I can get drunk enough to forget?” He detoured and filled a solo cup from one of the many punch bowls set out.

Chloe watched as he drank half of it in one swallow and spared a second to hope he didn’t get sick from it.

But just for a second, because Beca’s hips were beginning to move and Chloe was drawn to them like a magnet.

She took a sip from her solo cup, not even phased by the amount of alcohol in it, and went to join her girlfriend.

 

~B~

“I should’ve done the music.” Beca muttered as another Top 40 song played over the speakers set around the tiered seating.

“Should ask if you can next year.” Cynthia Rose said as she gyrated past them. “Your mix of this is better.”

Stacie materialized at Beca’s shoulder, grinning. “You know, for someone so adamant that they don’t want to be a DJ, you’re really good at it… DJ.”

Beca shrugged. “It’s a necessary evil to get where I want. Hopefully I’ll be able to get an internship… somewhere… and get my foot in the door. So, until that happens…” She shrugged again. “DJ.”

“Caught your shift today,” Benji said as he rejoined them, sitting beside Beca on the lowest row of seats as she took a breather. “I’d like to hear more of your mixes.”

“You did?” Beca blinked at him. “You do?”

“Yeah, Jesse texted me.” Benji smiled. “I really liked them.”

“Cool.” Beca tried to force her alcohol soaked brain to work. “I’ll try and remember tomorrow, but…” She looked down at her cup which was full. She knew she’d been drinking from it, but it never seemed to be any lower. “The outlook isn’t good.”

“It’s okay, I’ll remind you.” Benji stood up. “Time for my own refill.”

“See you around,” Beca called after him but he was already lost in the crowd.

The Trebles were no longer the enemy and all the girls had welcomed the new members with open arms. Literally, in Amy’s case. She’d spent a good sixty seconds sizing them up and then locked on to her target for the evening with a flirty smile. It hadn’t taken long before they were grinding together in a way that certainly would’ve gotten a death glare from Aubrey the year before.

Beca smiled as Chloe approached her, cheeks flushed with alcohol and exertion. “There’s my girl.”

“That’s me.” Chloe reached down and grabbed Beca’s free hand. “Come dance with me some more.”

“Okay.” Beca said placidly, letting Chloe pull her back into the thick of things.

She lost track of time as they dance, sometimes with the others, but usually together, and it didn’t escape Beca’s notice that Chloe’s hands were starting to drift places they shouldn’t in public.

At first it was a simple brush of her fingertips across Beca’s stomach. Then, lightly across the top of her thighs, just below the hem of her short skirt. Hormones that had been banked under the crowd and party atmosphere were slowly coming back to life.

Chloe began to fit more closely to Beca’s back, no longer keeping any pretense of space between them. Each grind against Beca’s ass was accompanied by a grip on her hips, pulling her tighter. Each movement of their bodies added more fuel to the fire, unneeded as the alcohol swimming in her veins was slowly turning to molten heat that was descending directly between her legs. Then Chloe’s fingers skirted up the inside of Beca’s thighs and they tensed as her whole body clenched in need.

She turned in the circle of Chloe’s arms, a mistake as it turned out, because it put their breasts in direct contact, each sliding motion a delicious torture over nipples that hardened immediately and let her look in Chloe’s eyes and see the promises that were written there.

Somehow, and she had no idea how Chloe had managed it, Chloe’s thigh ended up between hers. Beca’s skirt was _extremely_ short, so the fact that Chloe was pushing up meant that the fabric was dangerously close to riding up in front of the entire music echelon of Barden. And she was beginning to not care.

“You okay there, DJ?” Stacie said, appearing beside them like the spirit of cock-blocking present.

“I’m fine.” Beca said, painfully aware of the fact that she had been seconds from grinding down on Chloe’s tense thigh. The ache between her legs sharpened instead of lessening as Chloe took half a step backward.

“You sure? You seem out of breath.” Stacie said with a wink.

“I’m fine.” Beca said, forcing herself to breathe normally instead of the panting she’d been doing until that moment. “You ready for a refill, Chlo?” If she didn’t step away and clear her head, Beca was afraid Stacie would have more ammunition the next day.

“Sure, Becs.” Chloe held her cup out, her eyes still promising all sorts of things that spiked Beca’s blood pressure even further.

“I’ll be back.” Beca made her way through the crowd to the table, smiling at faces that were somewhat familiar but not important enough to remember at this particular point in time. Her mind was filled with the memory of the morning, that painful loop back on repeat until all she could see was Chloe’s eyes looking up at her from between her legs.

“Jesus Christ,” Beca muttered, grabbing a napkin from the table and swiping it across one of the sweating buckets of ice. She rubbed the cold water over her face, trying to cool her fevered libido.

‘ _I’d need to bathe in an ice pool for that to happen_ ,’ Beca thought to herself. Taking a deep breath she filled Chloe’s cup, her own somehow magically already back at the top even though she’d have sworn that it was over half empty before she’d walked over.

When she fought her way back through to where she’d left the others, her breath whistled to a stop in her throat as she found Chloe and Stacie dancing together, Chloe tucked neatly with her back against Stacie’s front. It wasn’t the same as what she and Chloe had been doing, which had been some serious grinding when they really let themselves go.

But they looked _hot_.

Stacie was laughing at something Cynthia Rose had just said, Chloe’s head was thrown back and resting on Stacie’s shoulder as she joined in, but their bodies were still moving, fitting together in a way that made Beca’s brain skip a track.

Not because she was jealous, she knew better even in her inebriated state. Chloe and Stacie had always flirted, seeing them dance together wasn’t anything new in and of itself. But Beca had never realized how good they looked together; part of the problem was she could still feel Chloe moving against her skin and seeing, from the outside, just how good Chloe looked while doing it wasn’t helping.

Then Chloe realized Beca was watching and the heat in her gaze actually made Beca take a step back. Chloe ran her hand over Stacie’s forearm, which was across her stomach, and patted her hand. Stacie looked back at her and then up, finding Beca’s eyes on them. Her own widened and she leaned down to whisper something in Chloe’s ear, watching Beca take a step back toward them, and another. As Stacie’s hand slipped from Chloe’s waist and she took a step back, Beca reached them and shoved both solo cups at her.

“Here.” She barely waited long enough for Stacie to fully get a grip before she let go and slid her fingers between Chloe’s. “I need you.” It wasn’t what she meant to say, which was ‘ _I need to talk to you,_ ’ and there were catcalls from the rest of the girls as Beca drew Chloe from the middle of the crowd.

“Where are we going, Becs?” Chloe asked as she let Beca tug her up the aisle. Beca could feel the tremor of excitement in her fingers and knew she’d made the right decision; neither of them could wait any more and it was all Chloe’s fault for teasing her. All. Damn. Day. Hell, Chloe hadn’t even come that morning and while Beca really needed and wanted to take care of that, her own body was screaming too loudly and she couldn’t think clearly.

“I don’t care.” Beca muttered, trying to remember the layout of the buildings around them and which ones might be empty or at least out of the most direct path to the party for any late arrivals.

“The house?” Chloe teased her as they reached the top and Beca veered to the left.

“Too far.” Beca said, her eyes finally landing on a darkened building that had a row of bushes around it.

“Why, Miss Mitchell,” Chloe gave a quiet gasp of shock and asked breathlessly, excitement growing with every word, “Are you implying what I think you are?”

Instead of answering, Beca walked them the length of the building, relieved when the row of bushes went all the way around it and the building behind it was dark too. She pulled Chloe through a gap barely wide enough to admit them.

Chloe’s let out a wordless moan, her body already pushing Beca up against the wall as her lips landed on Beca’s throat, her breath hot and panting across her skin. Beca’s hands landed on Chloe’s ass, pulling her tighter, even as her head dipped and she caught Chloe’s lips, needy and hungry, long past caring about where they were.

Chloe’s hands were everywhere: under Beca’s shirt, down the waist of her too-tight-to-allow-access skirt, under her bra with clever fingers rolling already painful hard nipples, in her hair, tilting her head so she could bite Beca’s pulse point. Her body continued to rock against Beca’s, driving both of them faster towards the point of no return. Not that Beca was all that far and Chloe’s next words pushed her over that line.

“God you feel so good,” Chloe groaned hotly into Beca’s ear, her teeth once more tugging at a piercing. “I’ve wanted you all fucking day.” Her thigh was back between Beca’s and this time she was able to push herself against it. “I can’t wait to get you back into bed.”

Beca’s eyes rolled back in her head at the friction her body had been dying for since the morning. “I don’t think I can wait, Chloe.” She slid her hips upward, panting as her mind emptied of everything but Chloe’s touch. Her breath burned in her lungs and her skin felt too tight as her whole body clenched in need.

Chloe froze, her body tensing slightly– which just gave Beca a firmer surface to rub herself against with another deep groan – and looked at her in wonder. “Are you serious?”

“Between you and Stacie, we’re lucky I didn’t let you take me in the middle of dancing.” Beca was almost positive she was kidding, but the way her body felt when Chloe had been against her, she might not have put up much of a fight in any other setting.

“Stacie, huh?” Chloe’s breath ghosted across her neck again and Beca lifted her chin. “I never knew.” Her lips worked from Beca’s jaw to her neck where her tongue pressed firmly against Beca’s pulse point before taking it between her teeth again.

Beca’s hips jerked upward and she couldn’t hold back the soft cry before she answered. “That’s because you know better.” Beca’s hands were under Chloe’s shirt, clutching helplessly at her back as she continued to slide against Chloe’s leg. “But when everything she says is a sexual innuendo, and my hot, stunning girlfriend has been doing the same all day, a girl can only take so much.”

“But here, so close to the party?” Chloe pulled back to look at her and Beca was surprised to see she was uncertain, though she guessed it was for her benefit more than anything. She was suddenly panicked that Chloe would refuse and make her wait until they got back to the Bellas house which was a good ten minute walk at this point.

“Chloe Beale, if you don’t fuck me in the next thirty seconds I am going to go home and get myself off without you.” When Chloe just stared at her, Beca ranted on, the phantom sensation of the morning driving her to extreme lengths to feel it again. “AND… You won’t get to fuck me for… a week!” Chloe still hadn’t moved but her eyes had gotten wider. “I will also use your favorite vibrator EVERY morning and make you watch.” Her mind scrambled for a suitable threat that would get Chloe to take her right that second.  “AND you won’t be allowed to touch yourself while I do it!” She was panting by the end of it, desperation dancing along her nerves.

Beca blinked. Chloe had vanished. She looked around, wondering if she’d gone too far. And then she felt her leg being lifted and she looked down. Chloe had dropped to her knees, shoved her skirt up and was lifting her left leg over her shoulder. Chloe’s left hand wrapped around Beca’s right leg, gripping high behind her thigh, and used her right hand to pull aside Beca’s underwear as she leaned forward to lick Beca from entrance to clit.

Chloe’s tongue felt like fire through her center and Beca shuddered against it, embarrassingly close to coming from that single powerful stroke. She braced her right hand on the wall behind her and her left tangled in Chloe’s hair.

Her worry that Chloe would do nothing but tease her vanished as the hand that had been resting on the inside of her left thigh moved to slide two wonderfully long fingers into her core. Beca hissed and rolled her hips downward as Chloe thrust inside her, as firm and as deep as she could. Beca felt herself clenching around them, each motion almost overwhelming to a system already on sensory overload.

“More.” Beca pleaded, not caring that her voice was hoarse and frantic. Her body felt like it was on fire and she needed Chloe like she needed oxygen. “Baby, please. I need more of you.” Chloe added a third finger on the next thrust and Beca let out a quiet keen. “Jesus, love. Har-” before she could finish the thought, Chloe’s thrusts got faster and harder, taking Beca in the forceful way her body was shamelessly begging for. Here against the very public wall, hidden only by hedges. Beca bit her lip as her body rolled, trying to keep the cries from spilling forth and probably getting them caught.

For endless minutes, Chloe’s tongue danced along her clit, hard and fast in time with her thrusts, following each jerk of Beca’s hips to keep from losing contact. Beca’s hand tightened in Chloe’s hair silently urging her closer and faster; she felt Chloe moan against her heated flesh, the wanton need in the sounds the two of them made pushing Beca higher with each passing minute.

Then Chloe pushed as deep as she could as she wrapped lips and teeth around Beca’s clit. As Chloe gave a particularly firm suck as she lightly bit down, Beca went flying over the edge long before she was ready for it to be over.

By the time Beca pulled her scattered self back together, Chloe was standing against her, though two fingers were still working gently between Beca’s legs. “I love you.” She kissed Beca’s swollen lips and Beca didn’t even mind the sting from where she’d drawn blood trying not to scream. “I love you so much, Beca.” She deepened the kiss and Beca was more than willing to follow Chloe’s lead as her body finally relaxed for the first time in hours.

“Because I finally gave in to all the public sex ‘jokes’ you made over the summer?” Beca let out a satisfied groan as Chloe’s fingers moved lazily inside her.

“Maybe,” Chloe said as she worked her mouth down Beca’s throat to nibble on her collarbone. “I’m only a little surprised.”

“A little? How is this something you suspected when I didn’t know I had it in me?” Beca gasped as Chloe rubbed her palm against Beca’s center.

“Because you love having me in you.” Chloe said with a wicked chuckle.

“You have a point.” Beca tilted her head back, her hips beginning to rock again, the desire that hadn’t really left coming back, though more languid in nature.

“You ready to go to the house?” Chloe asked, her fingers still swirling gently.

“No.” Beca said, already mourning the loss of Chloe against her. But now that her mind was clearer, and at least some of the alcohol had burned off, she could feel the tension radiating from Chloe. Her girl hadn’t come this morning and Beca, finally, could tell that she’d worked herself up as much as she had Beca. And she needed to fix that.

“Too bad.” Chloe gave two more hard thrust thats had Beca clutching her shoulders. “Because I have a lot more that I want to do to you tonight and it requires you to naked in our bed and _several_ things from our drawer.”

Beca’s moan turned to a hiss as Chloe pulled back and licked her fingers clean just like she had that morning. She stood, unable to move at the images parading through her mind as Chloe gently straightened out her underwear then skirt with a soft pat to her side.

“Let’s go – we need to talk to Stacie.”

Beca’s brain turned to white noise. “Stacie?” She didn’t even care that her voice came out with a squeak.

“Yeah, we’re going to put her in charge of getting the girls back to the house, especially Flo, for the morning breakfast. We’ll need to give her the keys and the basement speech.” Chloe half turned to go back through the gap in the hedge and turned back when Beca didn’t move. “Why, what were you thinking I meant?”

“Uhhh…” Beca forced her suddenly dry mouth to close long enough to moisten it. “Nothing?”

Chloe grinned at her. “Somehow I don’t think that’s true. But I’ll let it go. For now.” She reached back and took Beca’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go say goodbye.” Beca let herself be tugged forward, her legs feeling only a little unsteady under her.

“You’ll have to talk to her,” Chloe announced as they walked back toward the party.

“Me? Why?” Beca wasn’t sure she could look Stacie in the eye in her current state. She was pretty sure Stacie knew exactly why Beca had dragged Chloe off and their semi-quick return would confirm it.

Chloe shot her a wicked grin. “Because I don’t think you want me talking to anyone while I have you all over my face. _Especially_ Stacie.”

Beca tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

Laughing, Chloe turned in time to keep her from falling to the ground. “You okay, Becs?”

Beca coughed as she righted herself. “No, because now I’m going to think of that every time we pass someone.” Chloe only giggled. “Why don’t we text her?”

“Have you actually paid attention to your phone at a party while drunk?”

“No,” Beca admitted. “Not unless I’m waiting for you to arrive.”

“Exactly. So we’ll – you’ll – have to go talk to her.”

“Right.” Beca took a deep breath as they reached the top row of seats.

“Hurry back.” Chloe released her hand, though Beca could feel the reluctance in it.

Beca quickly walked down the aisle, only wobbling a bit from the alcohol still swimming in her system as she dodged dancers – solo and group – scanning the crowd below for the rest of her friends. Spotting them, thankfully not on the far side, Beca skirted the edges of the party before diving her way between the crowds.

Stacie turned around at the tug on the hem of her shirt. “Beca? Is everything… ” She looked confused for a second before breaking off and slipping straight into amused. “I thought you’d left for the house.”

Beca, resolutely ignoring the new heat that filled her cheeks, refused to answer that. “Putting you in charge of making sure no one dies and that Flo gets back to the house for breakfast.” Stacie reached forward and tugged at Beca’s hair. “What are you doing? Stop-” She broke off as Stacie’s hand lowered in front of her face, a tiny branch held between her fingers.

“I didn’t know you-” Stacie began, but Beca threw her hand over her mouth. “Mmph.”

“No.” Beca shook her head, ignoring the highly amused eyes over the edge of her hand. “Night Stacie.” She turned and made her way back through the crowd, hearing a way too cheerful “ _Have a good time!_ ” called after her.

Chloe met her at the top of the aisle and took her hand again, the two of them walking at a fast clip back to the house. They didn’t speak to anyone who tried to stop them, though they gave polite nods or waves. Beca could feel the tension in Chloe’s grip, the way her fingers still trembled, and increased her pace.

Beca dug the keys out of her pocket as they approached the door, not surprised to find that her own hand was shaking. A task that should have taken seconds took longer as Chloe plastered herself against Beca’s back while they stood there.

“Chloe?” Beca finally asked, taking a deep breath. The brisk walk had helped clear her head more from some of the shots they’d done, but Chloe’s touch was making everything fuzzy again.

“Mm?” The hum was all Chloe could do as her tongue was wrapped around Beca’s ear spike. Again.

“If you stop that, we can get in the house and get naked.” Beca wasn’t sure if she was sad or relieved when the fingers that had been skating up her stomach settled on her hips. Her nipples were aching to be touched and Chloe had been _right there_.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chloe’s voice was all innocence.

“Of course you don’t.” Beca finally got the key in the lock and turned it and the handle, letting them both stumble inside.

“I was innocently dancing with our friends when my girlfriend dragged me off to have my way with her.” Chloe leaned against the bannister post at the end of the stairs.

Even as she felt herself clench at the memory, Beca grinned as she got the door locked and faced her. “Yeah she did.” She stepped closer until they were almost touching. “And you did it so well she can’t wait to get you upstairs and at her mercy.” She watched in fascination as bright blue eyes darkened as pupils widened in reaction. She couldn’t help the smirk as she walked up the stairs, hearing Chloe suck in a deep breath behind her.

As Beca rounded the corner at the top of the first stairs and took the first step toward the second floor, Chloe’s hand slid between her legs and cupped her over her underwear. Beca tripped up another step, Chloe’s chuckle ghosting over her ears even as the hand disappeared.

“Oops.”

Beca closed her eyes and took a breath before starting to climb again. “Let me guess, you tripped too?”

“Sure.”

Beca could hear the grin in her voice and shook her head. “Please don’t make me fall down the stairs. A broken neck is not how I saw the rest of this night going.” She reached the hallway above and turned toward their room.

“I suppose I could try and keep my hands to myself.” Chloe mused. “Except you better get up our stairs or I’m going to pin you to Stacie’s door.”

Beca held back the shudder, able to feel the hard surface of the door against her back as if Chloe had already done it and was pressed to her front. “Maybe you should go first.”

Chloe walked past her, one fingernail dragging below the hem of Beca’s skirt. “Don’t you trust me?”

“No.”

Chloe’s laugh filled the stairwell as she paused to look back. “Don’t forget to lock the door; we don’t want any of the girls coming upstairs to get us to continue the party once they get home.”

Following her advice, Beca winced, remembering the weekend after they got back to school and Amy had blown her way up the stairs. If she hadn’t been yelling for them to come do shots with the rest of them, they might not have been able to get into the bed before Amy found them christening their new room. In the middle of the floor. With several of their new summer purchases.

Beca licked her lips as she followed Chloe up the stairs, her eyes firmly on the jean clad ass swaying ahead of her.

“You’re staring at my ass, aren’t you?” Chloe asked as she reached the top and looked down.

“Yup.” Beca stepped up next to her and pulled Chloe into a short kiss, ending by biting lightly on her bottom lip and tugging until she finally let it go. Chloe’s breath was faster, her hands having balled themselves into Beca’s shirt. She tried to pull Beca closer but she resisted. They were, after all, still at the top of the stairs and Beca still didn’t trust her balance. Plus, she had plans that involved their bed, not the floor this time.

She shrugged out of her leather jacket and threw it on top of the coat and bag she’d left that afternoon, Chloe’s eyes watching her every movement. Beca reached out and slid Chloe’s jacket from her shoulders, adding it to the pile on the couch. When she turned back around Chloe had toed off her shoes and backed to the center of the room. It was Beca’s turn to watch as Chloe slowly pulled her shirt off, revealing the black lace bra underneath.

Kicking off her own boots, Beca was drawn to her like a moth to flame, her fingers already reaching for the buttons on Chloe’s jeans while her girl reached for the zipper on the side of Beca’s skirt. Teasingly slow, they gently stripped each other of their clothes with lingering fingertips and gentle kisses. Just before Chloe could step forward and take Beca in her arms, Beca held up her hand, already panting from desire.

“Drawer.” It wasn’t what she wanted to say but words were slow to put themselves together. She swallowed as Chloe traced a finger between her breasts. “Sit on the bed.” She hadn’t meant to order, but if Chloe kept touching her then the idea she’d been thinking of would be lost and she’d let Chloe do whatever she wanted. But the sudden increase of heat in Chloe’s eyes as it registered made Beca think that she might need to do it more in the future. Biting her lip, Chloe sat on the bed, her eyes watching as Beca crossed over to their dresser and she knelt to open the bottom drawer.

The number of toys in the drawer always surprised her, considering they’d been officially dating for less than six months. It wasn’t that they were bored with each other, or that they used them all the time – but they had wandered into an adult store in Seattle early in the summer. Or, more accurately, Chloe had dragged a burning cheeked Beca into the store to watch her squirm. It had shocked the hell out of Beca that not only was she not as embarrassed as she had been when her high school friends had gone into one their senior year but that she was actually more than a little aroused as Chloe pointed out different items. She supposed it had a lot to do with the woman holding her hand and the image of using some of the things they were looking at with her. Over the last several months they had expanded their selection quite a bit.

Beca quickly grabbed Chloe’s favorite rabbit [vibrator](https://us.funfactory.com/en/vibrators/miss-bi/), the Miss Bi from Fun Factory (in pink of course), Beca’s own [favorite](https://us.funfactory.com/en/vibrators/big-boss-black-line/), the Big Boss from the same company (boy had that sparked some jokes) and the We-Vibe Tango [mini-vibe](https://we-vibe.com/tango) they both loved. She turned back to the bed, noticing Chloe’s amused grin from her seat on the edge.

“Got enough?”

“For now.” Beca set them on the bed and let Chloe tug her into the space between her knees. She didn’t put up much of a fight when Chloe took one of Beca’s already hard nipples in her mouth and rolled her tongue over it. Beca slid her fingers into Chloe’s hair and moaned softly. “I love the way you touch me.” Chloe slid her mouth over and took the other nipple into her mouth, letting out a soft moan of her own that vibrated along Beca’s sensitive skin. “Jesus, Chlo.”

Chloe pulled back with a small pop and placed a kiss on Beca’s stomach. “I love how you feel.” Another kiss on her right side. “I love how you sound.” A third kiss on her left side. “I love how you taste.”

Beca couldn’t wait anymore; the raw need in Chloe’s voice was a physical pull that dropped Beca to her knees. Chloe leaned over and kissed her fiercely, her tongue licking deep into Beca’s mouth before Beca reluctantly pulled away. “Lay back.” Chloe reached out and grabbed two pillows from the pile at the head of the bed and propped herself against them in a mostly reclined position.

Beca kissed her way up the inside of Chloe’s right leg, feeling the muscles trembling under her lips. She placed a kiss against Chloe’s center and groaned when she realized how wet she was. All Beca’s grand plans of kissing down the other leg and making Chloe wait, to pay her back for all the teasing she’d given all day, flew out the window and she gave Chloe’s clit a firm lick, feeling her hips trying to rise off the bed.

Beca put her hands under Chloe’s thighs, pushing up and out, leaving her open for Beca to lick slowly from entrance to clit and back again. Chloe shuddered, both her hands finding their way into Beca’s hair and tugging her closer, soft twin moans filling the room.

“You’re soaked, love.” Beca nuzzled her, gently licking through her center, feeling Chloe twitch against her tongue. Beca dipped lower, pushing her tongue inside Chloe and groaned at the feel, letting the vibration travel through Chloe’s heated body.

“Oh god!” Chloe rolled against her. “Jesus, do that again.”

Obligingly, Beca let out a deep moan, her tongue flexing inside her lover. She’d been thinking about this almost as often as she had her wake up call. She draped Chloe’s thighs over her shoulders, wanting her hands free, and Chloe immediately hooked her heels into Beca’s back and tugged her closer.

“I need you in me.”

Beca looked up the line of Chloe’s torso and saw her head was thrown back into the pillows holding her up. Beca immediately began thrusting her tongue, feeling Chloe’s muscles trying to hold it in place.

“ _Please_ , baby … I-“ Before Chloe could finish her thought, Beca had switched tongue for two fingers and Chloe broke off with a high grunt of pleasure.

“You feel so good, Chlo.” Beca pressed a kiss into the inside of Chloe’s left thigh, her breath shuddering out as desire spiked like a lightning strike. She rose higher on her knees, pushing deeper and curling her fingers as Chloe simultaneously pressed against her and pulled with hands and legs with another cry. She licked through Chloe’s center again, her brows pulling together at the intensity of her need to feel Chloe come undone around her.

The love she felt for Chloe in these moments was almost too much; it made her heart swell and ache, unable to express how much Chloe meant to her in words. It almost made her want to cry, so strong were the emotions cascading through her. She had never cared for another person like this before, this need to pull them closer into skin that felt too small and tight to contain everything she was feeling and wanted. It should be scary, how much she needed Chloe, but she never lost her sense of self, like she’d seen in unhealthy relationships. Chloe made her _more_ , not took away from who she was.

Because of Chloe, Beca wanted to be a better person, more open and less closed off. The rest of the Bellas helped with that, of course, but there was still distance between them – though admittedly even in the short month or so they’d been back that distance had already shrunk.

Chloe was the key to the heart Beca would have sworn she didn’t have and Beca fell more in love every single second of every day.

She scraped her teeth down Chloe’s thigh, feeling herself pulled closer. She whimpered against soft skin before taking some of it between her teeth and biting down gently, leaving her own mark as she sucked, feeling Chloe buck against her. Giving in to her own desire, Beca pulled herself away, smoothing the slight sting with her tongue before turning to look up at Chloe.

“You’re my heart.” Before Chloe had a chance to answer, Beca had leaned forward to pull her clit into mouth. Chloe cried out as Beca’s tongue stroked her firmly, pushing and rolling her hips to get closer. She felt Chloe’s legs lift, her feet finding purchase on Beca’s shoulders as her knees parted, opening herself even more to Beca’s touch.

“Jesus, Bec…” Chloe panted between keens. “Right… oh **fuck** … I’m so close baby.” Her fingers tightened in Beca’s hair, her whole body rocking to Beca’s rhythm. “Please… oh god **_please_** …”

Beca whimpered in response, her right shoulder firmly against the back of Chloe’s thigh to give her left hand freedom to move as she added a third finger, rubbing against Chloe’s inner walls with every withdraw.

It didn’t take long, which didn’t surprise her, given their current state – Beca was pretty sure she was almost ready to come again just by the sounds Chloe was making – but the intensity of it did. Chloe’s body began to tighten, her muscles clenching around Beca’s fingers though she still continued to thrust inside her. The most intoxicating high pitched grunts were slipping from Chloe’s lips as she used Beca’s shoulders to raise her hips to meet each thrust.

Chloe’s body rose as Beca gave a particularly deep thrust and sucked hard on her clit and it locked, her hips arched as her body shuddered through her orgasm. Slowly, gently, Beca released her suction and let her right cheek rest against Chloe’s thigh, watching as her girlfriend slowly came back to herself; she stilled her fingers but didn’t withdraw them, still needing that connection between them.

First Chloe’s legs relaxed, letting her feet slip from Beca’s shoulders and once more rest against her back. Then her hands freed themselves from Beca’s hair, the right one falling to rest on her stomach while her left stroked across Beca’s forehead. Slowly she opened those beautiful blue eyes and found Beca’s own, smiling lazily at her.

“Hi.”

Beca smiled back at her. “Hi.” She kissed the bruise she left on Chloe’s thigh. “You okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Chloe’s fingers skimmed from her forehead up to scratch gently at her scalp. “You always make me feel amazing, love.” Beca felt herself blush which made her blush even harder and Chloe’s smile widened. “You’re also beautiful when you’re red.”

Beca wrinkled her nose. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah I am.” Chloe’s voice was soft and tugged at Beca’s heart.

She didn’t want them to cry, this wasn’t the time for that and she felt herself way too close to the edge of it for her comfort. Beca forced her smirk onto her face. “Then you’re ready for round two.”

Chloe’s eyebrow winged up. “Round… two?”

“You didn’t think I got all these out just for decoration, did you?” Beca finally, with extreme reluctance, eased her fingers free while she reached for the Miss Bi vibrator to her right. As Chloe gasped, Beca turned it on, quickly changing the settings from their last use to a strong, pulsing, internal vibration and a gentler, slower one on her clit, knowing Chloe would still be sensitive.  She looked up at Chloe and let out a soft whine at the hunger she saw there.

Chloe licked her lips and pulled the bottom one between her teeth. “I admit, you felt so good that I forgot about them.”

Beca smirked at her again, practically purring under the ego boost. “Thanks, babe. But since I used this as a threat against you to get my way, I figured I should make it up to you.” Unable to help herself, she leaned forward and took another lick through Chloe’s center, moaning when she did. Gently she lifted Chloe’s right leg again, setting her foot back on Beca’s shoulder as she raised the vibrating toy in her other hand. “Definitely not going to need the lube today.”

Chloe let out a breathy moan. “You always have that effect on me.”

Slowly, carefully, she eased the shaft inside, hearing Chloe’s deep groan of satisfaction as it filled her and pressed against her inner walls in just the right spots. The external arm reached perfectly over her clit and immediately Chloe began to roll her body against it, her braced foot giving her plenty of support even as her left pulled Beca closer.

Beca loved these moments too, able to see all of Chloe as she let the sensations sweep her away.

The way her head arched back, her mouth open and panting as her hands gripped the comforter.

Beca felt her pulse jump every time Chloe’s back arched, her breasts heaving with each gasp of air, nipples hard and begging for Beca’s touch; something she would gladly indulge in if she hadn’t stupidly placed herself on the floor and out of reach.

Though, she admitted, there were benefits to being where she was. Beca began to press inward with the vibrator, making gentle circles. The shorter shaft had led to some learning curves, Beca finding that, in her excitement, she often would pull too far and it would come out at the worst possible moments based on the amount of cursing Chloe let loose when it happened. Beca had been caught between chagrin and amusement but had always made it up to Chloe in the best possible way.

Still, short thrusts were acceptable, as long as she didn’t forget herself and kept them slow. Beca slowly built Chloe up again, taking her time as each circle, each thrust that rubbed against her G-spot, brought the most sinful sounds, begging and curses from Chloe’s lips.

Beca let her mouth roam across Chloe’s thighs, licking and nipping. Her free hand stretched up, pressing against Chloe’s stomach, wishing she could reach further to cover a breast. But with Chloe’s foot braced as it was, lifting her lower body into the air to push back against Beca, she was afraid it’d move her out of position.

“Beca?” Chloe’s voice was strained as her body gave a long roll against her.

“Yes, Chloe?” Beca

“Can you get the [tiger](https://pin.it/fjqzqee234xzja)?” She opened her eyes and Beca was surprised by the sheepish expression in them before they closed again.

“Anything you need, love.” Beca hesitated. “Do you want me to leave this one…?” Before she could answer, Chloe let out a loud gasp and her whole body tensed for several long seconds. Beca stilled, waiting, but Chloe seemed to push back her orgasm.

“No.” Chloe panted. “I’m too close and would hate to come while you’re not with me.” But she groaned when Beca hit the quick stop button to turn it off and again when Beca pulled the toy free. She let her legs slide off of Beca’s shoulders. “Hurry, Becs. I need you beside me.”

Beca stood, feeling a slight ache in her knees that was totally worth it as Chloe turned over and crawled up to the head of the bed where she lay down again. Beca blinked for a second, stunned as always by how beautiful Chloe was and wondered for the millionth time how she got so lucky. When her girlfriend gave her an arched eyebrow, Beca snapped back to herself and looked around the room. She had a feeling they weren’t done with the vibrator and didn’t want to set it on the floor. Spying a hand towel on Chloe’s vanity, Beca snagged it and spread it out on the end table, placing all the toys she’d gotten out already onto it.

Quickly she moved back to the drawer and got out the requested ridged dildo and hurried back to the bed. Setting the toy on the towel with the others for the moment, Beca crawled onto the bed and covered Chloe’s body with her own. She moaned as they slid together, the hard points of Chloe’s nipples brushing against her own and setting off fireworks.

Chloe pulled her down into a kiss, demanding and hungry, and Beca could feel her toes curling at the hunger of it. “You make me feel so good, Beca.” Another kiss that stole the air from her lungs. “I can’t get enough of you sometimes.” Her legs tightened against Beca’s hips. “And I can’t wait until I’ve got you under me to make you feel just as good.” She tugged on Beca’s earlobe with her teeth. “But please, _please_ … fuck me, Beca.”

The possessive, demanding nature of it caused her own arousal to spike and Beca couldn’t have stopped the small orgasm that overtook her if she tried. Muscles clenching around nothing, she buried her face in Chloe’s neck and let it wash over her, gasping as her body rocked in Chloe’s arms. She drew a shuddering breath as it eased but Chloe spoke before she could, which was probably good because Beca was pretty sure she’d almost just apologized for coming.

Chloe’s voice pulled at her, deep and raspy. “That… oh god, Bec… that was…” She broke off and rolled her body against Beca’s. “Feeling you come… while I’m open and pressed against you… that was so fucking hot.”

Beca shuddered again, this time overcome by emotions that were better suited when she _wasn’t_ naked in bed with her girlfriend.

She had never been the ‘ _feels during sex’_ type until Chloe and now she felt them way more than she was still comfortable with. Though, she’d reflected once, she had never had a safe space to let those feelings out before. Also not until Chloe. She didn’t have to always be the tough one anymore, didn’t have to protect her heart like she had with past encounters. Didn’t have to worry about her feelings being thrown back in her face if the person she was with walked away. Because they always did.

Until Chloe.

Chloe had been her safe space from the beginning. Allowing Beca to be as soft as she wanted, be it during sex or wanting to warm Chloe’s blue hands after a riff-off in an empty, freezing ass pool. That softness was something that was also new since letting Chloe into her heart. If Beca gave in to the swarm of emotion – which she most decidedly was fighting against right now – Chloe wouldn’t make fun of her. Chloe would wipe away her tears and hold her close until Beca was okay again. Because Chloe was the one who would never walk away from her. Would never let her go.

Chloe was her forever.

And her forever was grinding against her in a way that was helping push back the tears she’d felt at the back of her eyes. Reminded her that she wasn’t finished until Chloe was a limp mess beneath her.

Beca lifted her head from where it was hidden in Chloe’s neck and looked at her with all the love in her heart.

Chloe’s breath caught in her throat. “Beca…”

Beca kissed her, softly at first, then deeper, her tongue purposefully thrusting exactly like it had while she’d been between Chloe’s legs. Chloe moaned into her mouth and ran her nails down Beca’s back. Beca gasped and arched into the sting, wondering briefly when she became that person before pushing the thought out of her head.

Reluctantly Beca pushed herself up and away, her body cold when it was no longer against Chloe’s warmth. Bringing her legs up so they pushed under both of Chloe’s, Beca leaned over and grabbed the toy from the table. She looked back down to see Chloe’s eyes on her, need and desire mixed with a tenderness that Beca felt in her soul.

Shifting so she straddled Chloe’s left leg, Beca caught Chloe’s eye and looked down, waiting until her eyes drifted down her body to see what Beca had in mind.

Bringing it between her own legs, Beca slowly ran the toy against her center, groaning at each ridge and bump. As Chloe whimpered, Beca pulled back just as slowly, twitching as the head bumped her clit. She desperately wanted to push it inside, but forced herself to wait. Chloe would take care of her soon enough.

Gently Beca slid it along Chloe, both of them holding their breath as Beca eased the tip inside and then pushed until it was almost flush. Chloe let out a moan and Beca felt the small twitches through the shaft that told her Chloe’s muscles were working against it and she couldn’t hold back her own whimper. She pulled back, feeling the resistance as Chloe clamped down until it was almost free and pushed back in again, feeling Chloe open under her with every thrust.

“We should have gotten the harness.” Chloe murmured on a gasp.

Beca felt her control slip and she pushed faster and harder than she intended. Chloe let out a deep and sharp cry and for a second Beca thought she’d hurt her but then Chloe’s thigh rose up between Beca’s legs as she braced herself to push back.

 

~C~

“ _Fuck_!” Chloe panted. “Oh yeah, we definitely need to pick up the harness.”

She hadn’t known where the thought came from, except every time Beca pushed the toy into her, she rocked her hips ever so slightly against Chloe’s leg. It made her wish that Beca were actually thrusting into her which led her mind, naturally, to strap-ons. The way the toy had just slammed into her made it all too easy to imagine had come from Beca’s hips and her body tightened further at the thought.

“Oh?” Beca’s breath hitched in her throat. “That’s… I hadn’t…” She broke off when Chloe shook her head.

“We can discuss it later.” She swallowed thickly. “But right now, I **_really_** need you to do that again.” She ran her hands over her breasts, noticing the way Beca’s eyes followed her fingers as they pinched her own nipples. She pressed her thigh between Beca’s legs, shocked again at how wet Beca was against her skin.

Beca nodded jerkily and began to thrust inside her at a steadily increasing pace, each movement causing the flare at the end to rub perfectly over her G-spot. Chloe felt herself spiraling out of control, each push deeper and harder than the one before, exactly what she needed after a day like today.

While she hadn’t been surprised that Beca had rushed them away from the party, she **had** been surprised when they didn’t go to the house. She’d actually been shocked when Beca had pulled her behind a hedge and begged for her touch. Chloe would have done it without the additional threats of no orgasms, but she’d been so stunned by what was happening that it took her body a minute to follow the urging of her mind that had been telling her to get on her knees.

For all her talk, Chloe had never actually had sex outside before – something she knew she’d have to confess to Beca later while they were recovering – and the fact that her sometimes shy Alt Girl had been the one to instigate it had made everything that much _hotter_. She hadn’t cared if they’d been overheard, except for the fact that Beca’s skirt was bunched up around her hips and she was exposed. As long as they’d had time to cover her up, Chloe wouldn’t have cared, but she thought Beca would’ve died from spontaneous combustion if her orgasm had been delayed.

Beca gave a sharp thrust and Chloe felt her body tighten. “Fuck, I’m….” Chloe panted as Beca pushed hard inside her again. And paused.

“Touch yourself.”

Groaning, Chloe looked up at the quiet command. “Wha-?” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the toy slammed into her again.

“I want to watch you to touch yourself while I’m in you.” Beca said softly. “I want you to help me make you come.”

Helpless against the soft demand, she slid her right hand down her body, able to feel Beca’s eyes on her even though her own were closed. Chloe groaned as she felt how wet she was. “God what you do to me.” Beca’s thrusts slowed, watching as Chloe’s fingers danced along her clit, finding their rhythm together.

Slowly, almost too slowly, the two of them built their pace, urging each other faster until Chloe began to twitch. Shifting her weight, Beca leaned down until she was braced on her right arm and able to circle one of Chloe’s nipples with her tongue. “You’re so beautiful, Chloe. I love watching you.”

She wasn’t sure she heard it under her own cries, which had steadily grown louder, but her heart thumped painfully in her chest as the words registered.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this.” Beca pumped in and out of her, her moves faster with every word, causing Chloe’s fingers to quicken until she suddenly slammed deep inside just as Chloe shot over the edge.

In less than a heartbeat, Beca had braced her leg against the toy, leaving it buried as Chloe’s body rocked against toy and thigh, grinding deliciously deep as her muscles spasmed around it. Beca dropped to her right elbow and covered the left side of Chloe’s body with her own, doubling the sensations rocketing through her. Her free hand found its way to Chloe’s nipple and rolled it between pinching fingers and Chloe came again before the first one was even finished. Chloe froze as the force of them swept through her and Beca’s name screamed from her lips.

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she stayed locked, her body shuddering against Beca’s, but eventually she lowered back to the bed and let herself go limp. She kept her eyes closed, focused on trying to get enough air back into her lungs and calm her still racing heart. Beca had shifted to cuddling her close, though her thigh still held the toy in place.

Chloe ran her hand up and down Beca’s arm, feeling the way her heart still hammered against her side. She loved these quiet moments as they both tried to recover their breath and strength. The stillness despite the pulse still throbbing between her legs and racing through her veins. She couldn’t wait until she had enough energy to flip Beca on her back and take her with the same ferocity, but she was also more than content to lay here as long as she could and just listen to her breathe.

Beca shifted and it jarred the toy, causing Chloe to twitch and moan. She placed a soft kiss on Chloe’s temple. “Sorry, I should’ve withdrawn it sooner.”

Chloe smiled and opened her eyes. “I like being connected to you this way.” She licked her lips, thinking they were definitely going to have to talk about other toys very soon. “But it might be time – just, go slow okay?”

“You just want to feel all the bumps,” Beca said affectionately as she lifted her leg and swung it back over to lie fully on her right side instead of draped over Chloe. Gently she pulled and Chloe’s breath left her in a deep moan, each ridge bringing a ripple of painful pleasure as muscles that had tightened didn’t want to let go.

Beca rolled over to her other side to place the toy on the towel with the others and when she rolled back to her back, Chloe kept her there with a hand on her stomach.

“Just so you know – when I get feeling back in my legs…” She trailed off as an aftershock went through her. “Which could take a minute, apparently.” She lay on her side and propped her head up on her left hand, letting her right trail across Beca’s stomach.

“You don’t… I mean – I already…” Despite her words, Beca’s body pressed up into Chloe’s fingers.

Chloe pursed her lips. “Don’t forget, I know how wet you are.” She leaned down and whispered into Beca’s ear. “I can still feel you against my skin.” She pulled back in time to see Beca’s eyes flutter closed.

“Jesus, Chloe.” Beca pushed Chloe’s hand down between her legs.

Chloe pressed her face to Beca’s shoulder before finally giving in and biting gently at the first touch of liquid heat against her fingers. Somehow Beca was even wetter than she was when grinding herself against Chloe’s leg. She could practically feel Beca’s pulse as her fingers brushed against her clit before sliding all the way down and curving inside. Beca cried out and pushed Chloe’s hand tight against her body.

“Let me love you.” Chloe kissed the spot she’d bitten. “I need to hear you again.” She slipped her hand free, shocked when Beca grabbed her hand and brought it to her mouth, licking herself from Chloe’s fingers. “Fuck, Beca…” She leaned down and captured Beca’s mouth, tasting both of them on her lips and tongue.

Deepening the kiss she shifted her body until it was her between Beca’s legs. Without looking, she reached over to the table and felt until she found what she wanted. Pulling the as yet unused vibrator to her, she finally pushed herself to her knees, watching Beca’s eyes as they darted between her and the black toy in her hand.

It had taken a few trips and online store perusals, but eventually Beca had admitted that, at least with Chloe, what she really loved was being filled. It hadn’t been something she’d thought of before, and said she didn’t really understand because, _‘It’s not like it’s really **you** inside me, but… it is? And being filled entirely by you is all I can think of. Does that even make sense?’_

It definitely had, because Chloe felt the same way. Everything was an extension of Beca when they were together. Which was why she knew they would be going shopping again soon. The image of Beca’s full body driving against her was one that wouldn’t leave the back of her mind.

Chloe turned the toy on, leaving it at the medium vibration but slow rhythm they’d used last time and Beca’s body jumped at the vibrating rumble. She paused. “You okay? I can get one of the others…”

“No!” Beca put out her hand. “I mean… yes, I’m okay.” She flushed but didn’t look away. Chloe slid the tip against her and Beca moaned. “I don’t think I can take anymore teasing today, Chloe.”

“You want me to take you?” Chloe pressed directly against her clit and Beca cried out.

“I want you to make me scream,” Beca panted. “Make me yours.”

It was Chloe’s turn to moan, suddenly understanding why Beca had such a reaction to her words earlier. If she hadn’t just come incredibly hard – twice in a row – she imagined she’d be doing the very same thing that second. As it was, her body clenched at the hunger in Beca’s words and, somehow, she felt herself grow wetter.

Slower than she knew Beca wanted, Chloe pushed inside her, giving her plenty of time to adjust. By the time she was as deep as it could go, Beca was practically writhing underneath her, begging for more. Eyeing her carefully reached back over to the end table and grabbed the tango. Beca had asked to make her scream…

Chloe moved to straddle Beca’s right leg, giving herself more room to maneuver and set the mini vibe to the side for now and pulled back slowly and at an angle, rubbing the vibrating head against Beca’s inner walls. Beca let out a keen that was sweeter than any music Chloe had ever heard and she was already desperate to hear it again.

Though Beca’s body adjusted, allowing her to slide inside easier, Chloe’s thrusts stayed slow and languid, pushing deep with every inward stroke and allowing the deep rumble to build her orgasm slowly. Beca rolled her hips, her hands coming up to tangle in her own hair and Chloe loved watching her let go of her inhibitions – not that she had that many. And apparently even less after tonight’s outdoor adventures.

One of Beca’s most endearing qualities was her awkwardness in discussing sex outside the fact. Which was why she’d been shocked when Beca had quickly gotten over her shyness when Chloe had dragged her into that first adult store and started pointing items out herself. Delighted and envisioning all sorts of things once they made it back somewhere private, but shocked nonetheless. In the moment, such as now, Beca held nothing back and her desires and demands were as detailed as her mixes and Chloe was helpless to do anything but follow, even if she sometimes made Beca wait before she gave in.

Not tonight though. Beca felt and sounded too good and Chloe knew she’d sound even better when she didn’t have to hold back. Making Beca scream again was exactly what she’d wanted to do ever since the morning.

Chloe, only slightly giving in to Beca’s urgings, increased the speed at which she pushed inside, feeling Beca push back, meeting every stroke with a soft cry that grew louder as Chloe stopped being as gentle now that Beca had adjusted. With a quick click, Chloe increased the vibration and pushed deep. She was convinced only her weight on Beca’s leg kept her on the bed as Beca’s back arched.

“Jesus, _Chloe_!” Beca’s right hand pulled free from her hair reached for her. Chloe linked their fingers together and Beca’s immediately tightened their grip as she moaned. “ _More._ ”

Chloe began to thrust harder but not faster, powerful yet slow, feeling Beca’s body tighten around it and watching her gorgeous, expressive face carefully as Chloe pushed her upward toward the peak. Suddenly she gave one more hard thrust that had Beca crying out and copied Beca’s move of holding it in place with her knee.

Quickly Chloe used her hand to reach over and grab the tango, turning it on and cycling through until she found a building rhythm. She resisted the urge to use it on herself, knowing she was so sensitive that it would be too painful, and instead brought it to Beca’s clit.

Beca’s midnight gaze locked onto hers as her mouth opened in a silent cry. Chloe moved the mini vibe from one side to the other, each movement bringing a new shudder. Feeling just a bit evil, Chloe clicked to the next pulse, this one faster and Beca’s legs braced under her, pushing her entire body up as the breath she’d just drawn exploded out of her.

“ _Fuck_.”

Chloe was moaning with her, watching Beca come undone piece by piece was almost a religious experience that she didn’t want to end. Each sound from Beca’s lips slid along Chloe’s spine and coiled inside her, pulling and tugging her up until she was ready to fall alongside her.

“Ch…lo…” Beca’s voice broke on her name and the cry that lifted from deep in her throat, guttural and desperate, pulled another orgasm out of Chloe before she’d braced for it. Helpless to do anything else, Chloe rocked forward, sliding against Beca’s raised thigh as tremors wracked them both.

“Too much.” Beca pushed at Chloe’s right hand. “Oh god I think you killed me.” Her hips still jerked. “But you really need to move the tango or I’m actually going to.”

With fingers that were almost numb with the way they clutched the vibrating toy, she managed to hold the button down long enough to turn it off. “You can’t die yet. I’m not done with you.”

Beca’s eyes widened as she collapsed back on the bed. “What?” Chloe turned off the other vibrator and Beca let out a sigh that was somehow both sadness and relief. “I don’t know that…” She hissed as Chloe gently and even, more slowly than she’d pushed it in, pulled the toy free. “I forgot what I was saying.”

Chloe merely kissed her and leaned over to place both toys on the towel before dropping to her back on Beca’s right. “C’mere.” Beca willingly rolled over and let Chloe hold her as they cuddled close. “You’re amazing, Bec.” Her left hand stroked Beca’s spine lazily.

“Me?” Beca pressed a kiss to her jaw. “I can’t feel my body, Chlo. I mean I can – boy can I – but I can’t… I can’t really control it right now. I think my ears are ringing.” She exhaled and rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

“Then we’re even.” Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca’s forehead. “And as no one has hammered on the door to tell us to keep it down – this time – I think we’ve still got an hour or two before they come home to continue hammering each other.”

“Soon as I catch my breath.” Beca snuggled closer. “And maybe a fifteen minute power nap for strength.”

“Aren’t you younger than me?” Chloe teased and tightened her arms as Beca threw a leg over her.

“Yes. But it takes a lot of energy to keep up with you, love.” Beca mumbled. “You’re kind of incredible. Or is that insatiable?”

“Only with you, Becs.” Chloe let her eyes close and hoped her internal clock would wake her on time. There was so much _more_ she had in mind for the night. “Only with you.”

 

~B~

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty.”

Beca tried to ignore the finger that stroked down her nose. “Mmph.”

The fingertip returned, a light delicate brush that tickled just enough that she couldn't drift back under.

She woke gradually, realizing that she was lying on her stomach with her right arm hanging off the bed. Chloe was a comforting presence sprawled across her back; Beca could hear the softest snore that preceded the warm exhale across her bare shoulder. She smiled as she realized Chloe’s right hand was tucked under her hip, almost where Beca’s thigh met groin.

“That's my girl,” came the soft voice in front of her face just as the tip of her nose was booped.

Frowning, and still refusing to open her eyes, Beca swiped at and managed to catch the offending hand on her second try. “N’t r’dy.” She pulled and tucked both their hands against her upper chest. “Shh. Sleeping.”

A light chuckle reached her ears as a _second_ damn hand brushed her hair out of her face. “I'm gonna need my hand back, B. I don't want Chloe to cut it off for being too near your goodies.”

_‘What?’_

Beca opened her eyes, finding highly amused green ones kneeling beside her bed. “Stacie?”

“The one and only.” Her friend grinned at her. “You guys are going to miss breakfast.”

“Stacie, I’m _naked_.” Beca said slowly, knowing there was something wrong with that but not really able to put together why.

“So I feel.” Stacie nodded at her. “So I’m going to need my hand back,” she said again as she gently pulled it free.

Bemused, Beca stared at her. “Why are you in our room?”

“Because it’s noon and you’re going to miss breakfast.” Stacie explained patiently.

“How are you in our room?” Beca had a distinct memory of locking the door after them.

“Beca,” Stacie chided. “That lock wouldn’t keep out a toddler with a hairpin.” She shrugged. “Though I’m the only one who could pick it, so don’t tell the others I said that.”

“You picked our lock.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What if we hadn’t been in bed?” Beca finally asked.

“Then I would know if either of you had any _hidden_ tattoos.” Stacie shrugged.

Beca closed her eyes and tried to force herself awake, not really caring that those were actions at odds with each other.

“Hey, no falling back asleep.” Stacie poked her arm.

“Not.” Beca muttered, trying to remember why breakfast mattered before giving up. “We miss breakfast all the time.”

“This is an important one. You’ve gotta give Flo her keys and figure out where she’s going to sleep.”

Shifting slightly under Chloe’s weight, Beca pulled her hand up to rub her head as it started to throb. “Flo… Hood Night.” She opened her eyes again as Stacie waited patiently. “Last night was Hood Night.”

“And you guys left early.” Stacie’s tone was light but her smile widened. “And this morning, you didn’t come downstairs when Amy called from outside your door. So we texted. We called.” Beca started to lift up to look for her phone but Stacie pushed on her shoulder with a laugh. “Don’t do that, you’re still naked and I’m only human.”

Beca frowned, her mind starting to wake up and gave her another memory of stowing their phones in the jacket she’d thrown on the couch across the room. “Must be on silent.”

“We figured. But, because we wanted to be sure you weren’t dead, we figured we should make a better effort.” Stacie settled cross legged on the floor, seemingly perfectly content to quietly talk to Beca as she woke up. “Jessley volunteered to come up – I think they were hoping for a show – but the door was locked and you didn’t yell at anyone to go away when they knocked for a solid three minutes.”

“Sorry,” Beca frowned, still muddled. “Didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Nah,” Stacie waved her hand. “I figured you two had just worn each other out – or were still incredibly hung over.” She leaned over and picked up an empty bottle of water. “But it looks like you guys replenished your fluids at some point.” She flashed another grin. “So it was up to me to pick the lock and make sure you guys hadn’t died mid-coitus.”

“Aca-perv.” Beca yawned.

“Tell me something new.” Stacie eyed her. “You’re obviously still asleep or drunk because you’re **naked** and haven’t freaked out yet.”

“You’ve seen my bare shoulder before.” Beca shrugged one. “The important bits of us are covered.”

“Sadly.” Stacie sighed. “But I suppose I should go down and tell the others that you’re alive before they send someone after me. They might not be as considerate as I am.” She pushed herself to her feet.

“Amy can be rather loud.” Beca muttered and let her eyes close.

“Oh, no. I wasn’t talking about that. They’d never let you live down the truly **_impressive_** collection of sex toys sitting by your bed.”

Beca’s eyes flew open as she looked up at the jumble of toys on table, which had grown during their insatiable need for one another, and then at Stacie who had a deeply amused grin firmly in place. Beca felt her whole body heat with the blush she knew went from head to toe.

“There’s the Beca I love.” Stacie leaned down and kissed Beca’s temple as she lay frozen, trapped between panic and embarrassment. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m totally going to tease you about this, but just know that I’m very impressed by the variety, B. _Very_.”

In a calm manner that Beca in no way felt, she closed her eyes again. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.”

“Nice try, Becs.” Stacie said as she moved away from the bed. “If your blush didn’t go under the covers, I’d almost believe you’re not dying inside. I **knew** you’d blush all over.” Beca heard her footsteps stop. “I haven’t seen a few of those – you cool if I ask you for a review later?”

“Ohmygodgetout.” Beca groaned as she buried her face in her pillow, Stacie’s laughter fading as she walked down the stairs and closed the door behind her.

“Was that Stacie?” Chloe stirred against her back, her hand trying to pull Beca closer.

“Mmhmm.” Beca turned her face so she was no longer smothering herself.

“What’d she want?” Chloe yawned.

“Sex toy tips.” Beca muttered. “We forgot to clean up after round… I lost count.”

“So did I after round four.” Chloe pressed a kiss to her back. “It’s not like she didn’t give us our first one.”

“She’s going to tease me.” Beca complained, stretching out her limbs. She felt sore but not too bad considering it had definitely been more than four rounds.

 “Unmercifully,” Chloe agreed sadly. “You’re doomed.” She rubbed her cheek against Beca’s skin. “But what brought her up in the first place?”

“We missed most of post-Hood Night breakfast. We’ve gotta get dressed and go downstairs.”

“Right.” But Chloe didn’t move. “We should probably shower.”

“Probably.” Beca agreed, her eyes already slipping closed.

“If we fall asleep again, it’d be bad.”

“Awful.”

“Breakfast is an important tradition.” Chloe’s voice was already slurring.

“Blame me when you talk to Aubrey.” Beca reached back and tugged the blanket up a little higher over both of them. “I kinda like it when she threatens to kill me now.”

“Aca-perv.” Before Beca could answer, Chloe’s soft snore reached her ears.

‘ _Fifteen minutes_ ’, she bartered with herself. Those power naps had worked wonders the night before. Surely after one more they could go down, eat some food and become responsible Bella Captains for the rest of the day.

Chloe’s warmth and weight carried her down into sleep.

‘ _Maybe thirty_.’

**Author's Note:**

> I try to reply to all comments, though sometimes it takes a while. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
